The Other Apprentice
by Onee-San Silver . Crillix
Summary: Kage had been an orphan from the age of seven. After the massacre of her village she met a woman that trained her for another six years. The Akatsuki want her for her power from her bloodline, as do many others. She hides from them, her only friend is Tamiko - The Two-Tail's 'child'. Will there ever be any peace? OCx? -Rated M for Language and Violence.-
1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note**: Please remember this is a **fanfiction**. Pairings will show up much later in the story, I already have them in mind. It was hard to pair someone up with Kage, since I like many of the original characters but I happened to pair her up with someone I don't really care for. This is a short chapter.  
I do not own Naruto or any of the Original Characters.

**Chapter 1** :

.:. .:. 

Kage opened her eyes slowly; the familiar 'pat' of water gathering by the entrance of the cave woke her. She lifted herself off of her thick bed of leaf and made her way to the mouth of the cave. Her sleep-filled eyes scanned the forest for a moment before a blast of thick smoke blew into her eyes. She coughed to extinguish the pain the black smog caused in her lungs. Kage ran into her makeshift home, grabbed her bag and after snapping it loosely around her waist, left the smoke-filling cavern, into the flame-engulfed forest.

Smoke billowed out of fallen trees that burned to ash. The girl blindly ran East, her senses of smell, hearing and taste were overridden with smoke and the cries of innocent, unsuspecting animals/falling trees.

'**Jump!**' the beast inside of her commanded. She complied without hesitation; sending chakra to her legs and jumping high into the air, almost crashing into a fiery treetop. As she looked down for the reason to jump, a swift ball of raging fire dashed across the earth and left a scorching path in it's wake. The ball exploded on impact with a large boulder and melted it to lava-conditions.

"Hm." She heard a male's voice. "Looks like she dodged it Un."

"Why did Leader send us all out here to capture a _girl_ again?" Another male asked, confused.

Kage landed on her feet and looked back at the direction the men's voices were coming from. "I don't fucking know. Why don't you walk your fat ass into his damn office and fucking ask him instead of giving us all your whiney bullshit?"

"Shaddup already! I see her, get her! Remember to keep her alive Yeah!"

The girl ran at a full sprint dodging fire balls, explosives, a scythe, sharp needles of water, threads and even what seemed to look like a wooden tail. All while she ran she could hear someone chanting and cheering for her. "Go, go, go! Better run fast or we're gonna catch you!"

She made it to a small spring untouched by the fire. Kage performed a few quick hand signs. "Fire Style : Ember." Her hand lashed the air over the spring's water. The particles began to rise in a thick steam from the sudden heat. "Transformation Jutsu : Cat of the Unseen." A puff of smoke engulfed her form and from it jumped out a very small, silver cat that matched the color of the stone. The feline hid between a few rocks and waited.

"Where'd it go? Tobi is so confused!" A child-like pout was heard.

"Shut the hell up and look for the bitch!"

The cat perked it's ears and waited a moment before popping it's head from the rock. Kage let out a victorious mew and stepped out of her hiding place. 'Hah! Those idiots!'

'**It was smart to mask your chakra with a regular feline's.**' The demon sealed within her praised.

'_Thanks Tami-_' She took a single step forward before being gripped harshly by the scruff of her neck. "HIIISS!" She clawed, trying to get away. Out of reaction, Kage pushed Tamiko to the deepest part of her being and encased him with natural feline-like chakra.

"What about this fucking fur ball Itatchi?" The cat was shoved into said man's face. He scanned the hissing creature with his Sharingan. "It has a large amount of chakra in it's stomach, to which I believe was just a prey animal the feline devoured. Other than that, it's just another cat Hidan."

"Damn. Fucking!- Where did that little bitch go?" Hidan screamed. He flung his arm toward the spring to throw the cat into it, but it's claws dug into his skin. The Jashinist batted at the cat and shook his arm for release in vain, but the furry little creature scratched it's way up the appendage roughly and to his head. Where it dug all of it's claws firmly into his scalp.

By this time the others had gathered around and were all laughing at the immortal. Kisame and Deidara especially. "Get this mother fucking, over-sized rat off of me!" Hidan yelled.

"It's to funny Yeah!" Deidara clutched his sides and cackled uncontrollably.

Itatchi started back on the path with Kakuzu and Sasori following. "Let's go. We should report this to Leader." 


	2. Decieve!

**Author's Note**: Just thought about informing everyone that the scenes and times do jump frequently, for now. I need fillers, so I'm just doing bits and pieces at the moment. The long chapters should be near the center of the story, when everything is in the 'midst of it all'. Ya' know? For now, they might be short. There are reasons for these fillers, I promise.  
I do not own Naruto or any of the Original Characters.

**Chapter 2 :**

.:. .:.

The entire way back to Amegakure, the feline Kage had disguised herself as was perched on Hidan's head, refusing to move and when tried to be would dig her claws deeply into his scalp. She would have left the group already, though Tamiko persuaded her to stay and gather information from them.

'**Perhaps you could figure out why they want you so badly or trade information with a village for your own gain.**' The beast suggested. She agreed nonetheless.

When they entered the rainy village, Kage clawed her way into Hidan's cloak to keep the rain from hitting her. "Get the fuck our of there you stupid bitch!" He tried hitting her, but ended in punching himself in the stomach.

"Stop messing around." Kakuzu said bluntly.

Deidara snickered. "It's not a bitch Hidan, it's a pussy Yeah." The blonde shoved his hands into his pockets, still snickering. "And it's not like it's going to kill you Yeah."

Hidan growled at the terrorist and ignored the annoying feline. "You guys don't have to fucking deal with it. Oh, and Deidara."

Said man had a smirk on his face. "What is it Un?

The Jashinist had a smirk of his own plastered on his face. "How the hell would you know what a pussy is? Aren't you fucking crazy for cocks?"

"I'm not!-"

"Shut up you two." Kakuzu snapped.

They approached the tallest tower within the village and entered it. Every Akatsuki member going their separate ways besides Itatchi, Hidan and Sasori. The trio walked to a door on the highest level of the building; knocking on it before entering and waiting for the usual 'Enter' before proceeding.

"I take it you didn't find the girl?"

Itatchi nodded. "My deepest apologies Pein."

The little cat that hid in Hidan's cloak clawed it's way up his chest and to his shoulder; where it perched happily and began grooming it's paw. The Jashinist growled at it, frowning tightly, but was proudly ignored by the animal.  
"What is that?" Pein pointed to the silver ball of fur.

Sasori smirked, moving his eyes to the object of attention on the man's shoulder. "It's Hidan's little friend. They met while we hunted for the girl you sent us out for."

"Hey mother fuckers, it won't come off! It's not my fucking fault it's here!" Hidan hollered. His body moved violently with his words, making the furry creature claw into his muscle to stay on. "I even tried leaving the little fucker in the inn we stayed at, but right when we fucking made it out of the damn village the little bastard found me and ran full fucking speed up my back!"

"Bring it to me." Pein ordered.

Hidan raised his hand slowly to grab the animal that sat happily on his shoulder. The cat purred deeply when he rubbed his hand across it's head.  
'**Give him a hard time.**' Tamiko laughed.

When the silver haired male softly pinched the cat's neck and tried to quickly rip it off, it's claws dug into his flesh. The action caused his skin to slightly rip off of the muscle and bleed into his cloak. "You mother fucking!-"

"Bring me the cat." Pein ordered once more, his voice deeper and much more demanding.

"It won't fucking come off!"

The orange-haired man's face hardened as he stood from his chair and walked around the desk to Hidan. He stared at the cat, his nose was literally to the feline's. The animal meowed and hopped onto Pein's shoulder. The leader of the Akatsuki stood straight and faced an annoyed-looking immortal. "It came off." He stated in a mono-toned voice. Pein's hands reached to the cat. "It's going to fucking claw you." Hidan warned.

The leader held the cat out from his body. "Mrrow."

"Oh what the fuck!" His hands went to his scalp and pulled on his silver locks.

'**You need to fool them into thinking I'm a meal again.**' Tamiko stated, whispering as if necessary. 'Alright, mask your chakra.' Kage ordered the beast. 'I'll send my chakra over you as well and form it into a bird or something.'

"Meeerw." The creature twitched it's tail. Pein scanned it with his light purple eyes. "Itatchi, are you sure it's a regular feline?"

Said man nodded. "I've checked it every day now; there isn't a way to suppress a large chakra source like the one Kage Aoo has, or any nine-tailed beast's. There would show at least a trickle of the chakra it owns."

"Then do as you please with the feline." Pein placed the cat on his desk. "Now, about the girl?"

Sasori stepped forward this time. "She seems to have cat-influenced abilities from the Two-Tails' offspring. We lost her in Fire country."

"Tamiko is a beast created from Matatabi's chakra and has power rivaling any tailed beast. That along with Kage's Diamond Technique and healing abilities make her wanted in any fighting force. Her family is a long line of priests and priestess which have had the ability to see into the future."

Sasori nodded to his leaders words. "She ran through a spring; the fire burning near caused a thick fog-like screen. I was surprised when Hidan even found that cat."

Pein sat back in his chair behind the desk. "I would like to persuade her to join the Akatsuki as soon as possible and before we set our plan in action." He intertwined his fingers. "You all have one week before you go back looking for her. I will give you your location to start at before you leave. Dissmissed."  
The trio headed out of the door, closing it firmly after they filed out. Pein stared at the silver feline in front of him. It was just..sitting there. Watching him as well.

'**I didn't know the leader of the Akatsuki was in possession of the Rennigan.' **Tamiko said, his usual deep voice lighter than normal and laced slightly with worry.

'_I-_'

"Kage Leigh Aoo." Pein stared at the cat, eyes unmoving.

Her body froze.

"You know her, don't you feline?" He raised an eyebrow.

The feline flicked it's ears and stretched out it's back. "Mrrow." It's tail lashed to the side.

"And here I am, Leader of the Akatsuki, talking to a damned feline." He sighed and began to rub his temple.

-

Author's Note: Don't complain if the chapters are short, please. Trust me, there will be many of them. ( Unless I get no reviews or get tired of the story and lose all motivation. )

Chapter Advice (~o.o)~ * Don't allow other's words to get to you. Unless productive, helpful and kind, don't allow someone's thoughts and opinions to hurt you.


	3. Close Call

I do not own Naruto or any Original Characters.

**Chapter 3 : **

.:. .:.

"Let's call it Byuuzou Yeah!" Deidara cheered, throwing a fist into the air.

"We aren't naming the fucking cat Explosion." Hidan snapped.

Tobi stood. "What about Ted?" His voice child-like and excited.

Itatchi looked at the silver ball of fur snoozing peacefully on the arm of a chair. Hidan's to be exact. "The feline is a female Tobi."

"We can still name it Ted! Tobi likes Ted!" The masked man launched himself at the cat. His result to this was the animal hissing and swiping him across the- would be- face, leaving deep claw marks through the mask. One centimeter deeper and the orange swirls would be lying on the ground, completely ruined.

Hidan howled with laughter and pet the fluffed-up feline. "I'm starting to like the bitch."

"Pussy Yeah." Deidara pointed a finger into the air. He kept his eyes on his task of molding clay.

"What the fuck ever you Gay Lord."

The feline purred and hopped to the floor, padding to where Deidara was with the non-explosive clay. She un-sheathed a claw and began to write in the formable earth. "The hell is it doing to me clay Un?"

"Egak?" Sasori looked over his shoulder. He was no longer in his suit, now in his puppet body.

"I suppose that is what her name is." Itatchi pointed out, keeping his eyes on the book he was currently reading.

Hidan looked at the cat blankly. "The fuck kind of name is Egak?" He said simply.

"Food's done." Kisame called from the kitchen. Everyone stood and walked into the room that Kisame had called from, sitting at a large table in the center of the room. Egak followed Hidan, of course.

Kage laughed mentally and snickered while following the Jashinist. '_I'm sure they will figure it out at some point. I'll be long gone before then though_.'

Egak sat by Hidan's leg at the table. "Feed this to your cat." Kisame handed him a bowl full of raw meat to which he just plopped onto the ground in front of said animal, not caring at all how it landed. The feline sniffed the bowl and looked up. Itatchi and Sasori were watching her.  
'_Fire Style : Fangs of Flame Jutsu_.'  
Egak's fangs glistened slightly and momentarily before she bit into the meat. Itatchi looked at the red head next to him and nodded. Every bite into the meat would cook quickly by her fangs.

"Hidan," Itatchi said, catching his attention. "You're pet is using Jutsu."

'_Shit!_' Her body froze for a moment.

This caught everyone's attention as they lifted their heads to peer over to the silver animal. "The fuck are you talking about Uchiha?" Hidan looked down to the feline.  
"He's serious." Sasori announced. "I'm not exactly sure what element, but it seemed to cook it's meal." He dabbed at his mouth with a supplied napkin and stood.

'**Act normal**.' Takimo growled.

"Mrrow?" Egac tilted her head at the Akatsuki closing in on her. Sasori picked her up behind the forearms and held her out to Hidan.  
"Tobi wants to see!" The masked man jumped over the table and snatched the feline from the puppet-master. "Come on Kitty-Ted! Show Tobi and friends what-"

'_Fire Style : Fangs of Flame Jutsu!_'

This time, red and blue flames erupted and burst from Egak's mouth, though disappeared when her fangs sunk into Tobi's arm. His cloak burned off and fell to the ground in ash and the area where her fangs pierced glowed an unhealthy pink from the inside. Tobi's flesh began to boil and bubble, sizzling from the extreme heat-contact. The orange-masked man flailed his arm, attempting to get the animal off of him. "This hurts Tobi!"  
Egak released her hold from his arm and sprinted back into the common room. Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori followed the feline while Kakuzu and Itatchi left to report to Pein.

"Just try to grab it Hidan. It likes you more Yeah." Deidara snickered.

Hidan reached his hands out and picked Egak up. She wrapped herself around his neck trembling. _'I know I'm in trouble. They're going to hurt me._' A soft female voice swept through his head.  
Egak's tail tightened around Hidan's throat when the Akatsuki leader entered the room with Itatchi and Kakuzu. "Give the feline to me." Pein ordered.

'_He's going to kill me._' The voice rang in his ears. '_Help me Tamiko!_'

Tobi ran through the common room screaming bloody murder. "Tobi is made at Kitty-Ted! Tobi was hurt from Kitty-Ted!" He ran at the cat perched around Hidan. The Jashinist side-stepped, causing Tobi to crash into a large window and allow the rain to seep into the room.  
'_Thank you!_' The voice whispered.

"Get the cat Un!" Deidara pointed.

'_Don't follow the boy into the forest Hidan._' It's calm voice echoed through his head.  
Hidan raised his hand to grab Egak when she released her grip on his neck and dashed into the stormy village.

"Way to go Tobi." Kisame growled.

Pein looked to Hidan, who was giving a shocked expression after the feline. "Hidan?" He spoke.

The immortal turned his head to the group gathered. "The cat- Egak. It fucking spoke to me."

"What did it say Yeah?"

"She said, 'Help me Tamiko.' And then fucking thanked it when dumbfuck over here broke the window." He nodded at Tobi, who was now pouting. "Then she told me, 'Don't follow the boy into the forest.' Whatever the fuck that means."

Pein gave an icy glare to the rain and the path the feline escaped by. "That was Kage. The girl we have been looking for.

-

This chapter is very short – just a filler. Nothing very special until it gets to the end.

Don't you just love Hidan and his colorful vocabulary? :'D


	4. Annoying Boy

**Author's Note** : Silver is keeping me up with the story. I'm already near chapter 11 since she downloaded Notepad on my phone and can now write on the go. Motivation is needed. ^_^ I hope you guys don't mind the fast-pace/short chapter but I just can't seem to get out of the habit. ._. Silver is also working on The Other Apprentice with me and you should be able to tell later in the story, since they will be more detailed.

I do not own Naruto or any Original Characters.

**Chapter 4 :**

.:. .:.

'**That was close**.' Tamiko stated bluntly.

Kage had just reached land far beyond Amegakure and was entirely wiped out of energy. '_I shouldn't have used jutsu, or ran._'

'**You had no choice Dear. They could have killed you, or worse, **_**used**_** you. And if you wouldn't have used your birth-given right that is jutsu, then that fish, Mother knows where it's been, could have killed you. They could have poisoned it for all we know**.'

'_No_.' I shook my head, still in a feline form. '_I can see now they would have just asked questions. Pein wanted me to join his organization, he wouldn't kill me._'

'**Well, look on the bright side Dear, you were right about something**.' The beast's snicker was loud in her ears.

'_And what would that be?_' A light-blonde brow raised slightly. A loud cackle rumbled in her brain. **'They** **did not realize who you were until after you had left.**' 

'_Oh shut up Tamiko!_' She growled and slammed her paws together. '_Transformation Release!_' 

With a thick cloud of white smoke, Kage was no longer in her incognito-cat state. Her clothes were lost back in Fire country when she hid by that hot spring. She sighed deeply, thinking of her clothes now; they were surely burnt to ash with the forest. '**There is a hot spring somewhere close by**.'

"Thanks." Kage said, following her sense of direction by the shift of air temperature. It took a while, but she found the gathering pool of steamy water in a rock-lined incline of the forest. She smiled and stepped into the welcoming water, relishing the warm liquid as it soaked against her chilled skin. Goosebumps rose on her tanned skin from the sudden change. "It's nice to finally be able to relax." Her voice was smooth and carefree. Kage dunked her head underwater for a moment; resurfacing only when she ran out of much-needed air. "What do you think you're doing?"

Her neck made a sick snap as she quickly threw her head back. Kage's stormy grey/blue eyes traveled up a body starting from the ankles. She met a dark gaze owned by a man that seemed only two years younger than her or so. He had a towel draped loosely at his waist, just below his very-noticeable abs. "I was taking a relaxing moment for myself until you interrupted it."

A smirk ran along his lips. "I've jacked off in this water so many times, you're relaxing in my seed."

"Hot water as pure as this boils out inferior and disgracing substances." She snapped, moving across the water to the other side. The guy dropped his towel and slipped into the water. Kage faced away from him. "If it destroys inferior substances, then why haven't you dissolved yet?"

Kage glared at the man and hopped out of the water. She used her entire right arm covering her breast while she used her left hand to cover her other area. "I don't want your putrid gaze on me. Turn around."

He leaned back on an arm and widened his smirk. "Should've brought clothes."

"I will kill you if you don't stop staring at me you pervert!"

"And I would love to see you try _woman_."

Kage let out an angry groan and closed her eyes. 'Transformation Jutsu." A puff of white smoke covered her, and by the time it had lifted into the skies and cleared from her a black jaguar with smoky grey/blue eyes had taken her place. Water dripped from the cat's fur as it glared at the younger man. His expression was slightly amusing, making Kage twitch a whisker. A shocked expression had slithered it's way on his stoic face. The large cat stalked around him, their gazes locked together. When Kage made it around the spring and to the towel the man had discarded only moments before, she ended her jutsu and returned to normal. She wrapped the towel around herself tightly, not noticing it caused to push her large breasts up slightly and turned from him to leave. Tamiko had told her something about a nearby village.

After a few steps she was face to face with the man. His raven-like eyes boring into her own. "And you have the guts to steal from me?"

"I don't even know you."

He put his hand to her throat and smashed her into a tree. Kage raised her hand and slammed her thumb into a pressure point, pushing chakra into him. The man fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"Tell Guren I said hello, Sasuke Uchiha."

He looked at her and somehow came up with a familiar shocked expression. "Who are you?" He managed weakly.

Kage waved a finger at him, walking away from the limp body. "If you can catch the cat, it will tell you everything you mentally desire." She chuckled. His glare was heavy on her back as he tried to break the paralysis. It would take a while before that happened. Kage couldn't help but giggle at the thought of really leaving a naked boy by the spring.


	5. A Small Act of Care

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Another short chapter, just the way I like it. Short and sweet, y'know? ;3 Anywho, Silver introduced me to something amaaazing yesterday and I can't stop eating it now! She calls it 'Chacon' since it's Bacon covered in PepperJack cheese and OoooMuhGerd I'm in love! Anyways…  
I do not own Naruto or any Original Characters.

**Chapter 5 : **

.:. .:.

Kage bowed and thanked the woman for giving her a set of clothes to wear and some money; she planted a few dozen flowers in exchange and told the woman she would find love and die a painless death in her sleep. At first the elder didn't believe the young girl could tell her future, but when her smooth hand had touched her palm she saw it for herself.

Now she wore a tight white tunic over a black long-sleeved shirt that gripped her skin all the way to her mid-thumb. Her pants she liked though; the left leg of her black pants went all the way down to her ankle and while the right leg cut off a little over mid-thigh. Every article hugged her body but not enough to cut off circulation. The shoes fit perfectly too. They were knee-high, black boots that had a sandal-like grip on her feet but covered her feet nonetheless. Now all she needed to do was find her pack.

Another piece of information the elder gave was that Kage was in the land of Sound. Oorochimaru's territory. Now she knew how to get back: just go South.  
Kage started her trip when she left the woman's home. She walked down a path out of the village at a nice pace.

**'I thought that Oorochimaru would hold a disgusting land filled with snakes and dead forest.**' Tamiko had just wakened.

Kage smiled and put her arms behind her head. The village was out of sight now. "Well," she started aloud. "Some things in life are a mystery."

**'Not to you.'** He retorted in her ears.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I hate having that trait."

**'You should be proud of it.**' Tamiko stated loudly. **'Your family is complex and has a very nice background**.'

"Coming from the beast that was sealed by my mother, you're praising my family?"

Kage walked to the spring she'd met Sasuke at. **'At least they sealed me in a tolerable human.'******

"Yeah, yeah, ye-" She cut off her words at seeing a path of crushed grass. Following it, she came across the man she met before, still paralyzed but sleeping. "I think I over did it." She said sadly, bending down to meet with his sleeping form. She touched his neck to check his pulse.

**'You left him naked as well?**'

"He was making fun of me." She then moved her hand to his forehead, lightly gasping when she felt the heat emitting from him. "He's running a fever." She said quietly.

'**You left him here, you take care of him**.'

Kage reached down and pulled the Uchiha over her arms and onto her back. "I look like I'm taking him to molest." She made a face of discomfort with the warm, naked body on her own. She walked a little ways away from the spring and set him down by a tree gently. Kage made a few handsigns. "Diamond Technique : Cave of Stone."  
She placed her palm to the ground in a swift motion and waited.  
The earth shook for a moment, slightly rising before a small entrance-like hole stooped down to the small cave. Kage picked the Uchiha back up and brought him into the lightened cavern; the sunlight reflected off of the diamond at the entrance, that also reflecting the light deeper into the cave and reflecting off of the walls.

She gently placed the Uchiha down and walked back out. He didn't need to lay on the hard floor, plus he needed medicine.

.:.:.:.

Blonde hair was pushed to one side and fell over Kage's shoulder as she tended to the sickened male. She had gathered leaves and went into the village for a few bull's skin. The first large organ was wrapped around the leaf bedding so he wouldn't have to feel it's rough surface while the other was used as a blanket. She also bought him clothing consisting of a black cloak and pants for when he woke up.

Kage applied a damp rag to his forehead and opened his mouth. She had learned from an old teacher on the road about natural medicines and medical ninjutsu. She made a green paste out of certain ingredients and placed some of it under Sasuke's tongue. Her hands went to his forehead and they began to glow a soft green.

**'It's more than a fever**.' Tamiko stated. **'You paralyzed his muscles to deeply**.'

"I know." She bit her bottom lip roughly. Her hands moved around his legs slowly, covered in the soft green glow the would eventually heal them.

_'I just wanted to go home and have some peace_.' She thought to herself.

.:.:.:.:.

Kage woke up to the sound of straining. She had been taking care of the Uchiha for two days now; giving him water, healing his muscles and giving him the paste. She had made sure his fever was gone before she went to sleep last night and gave him a small muscle treatment.

The noise that woke her up was different to the soft breathing that usually greeted her. Kage looked to Sasuke, seeing him trying to sit up jolted her awake. She jumped up and put her arms on his shoulders. "Just lay back. You'll damage your muscles futher if you strain them."

"Last I recall you did this to me." He tried to sound intimidating, but his voice kept cracking slightly.

A wave of guilt washed over her. "If I didn't feel like it was my fault I wouldn't have helped. If you would have stayed out there over night your muscles would literally crush themselves to death." A soft green glow emitted from her palms as she scanned over his arm.  
"You should be all better within a day or so."

"I need to train. I can't just sit around here with a stupid woman." He tried sitting up again.

This time Kage threw him back down to the make-shift bed. "You aren't going when I'm watching you."

"Want to bet?" He challenged.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yup."

He barely moved when Kage was pinning him down by the neck. Her grip was gentle but kept him down in his place. "I know you want to kill me Sasuke, but you're no match for even a child in your current state."

Sasuke smirk and raised his arm enough to grab hers. "Looks like I caught the cat." He coughed dryly.

Kage looked at him sternly. "Damn cheater. Why of all things would you remember that?"

"I would say smart, handsome or powerful." He retorted as she put his arm back down at his side. "Now tell me everything I want to know." He held a smirk on his lips.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you want."

"Let's start off with 'Who are you?' How about that?"

"My name is Kage."

"And?" He asked weakly while she soothed his throat with the familiar soft green glow.

"And I'm a girl? I'm not good at this." She frowned. "Usually people are asking me the questions."

"I did ask a question." His voice was stronger now.

Her hand touched his neck for a moment. **'Don't tell him to much Kage. Remember he follows Oorochimaru. That snake is worst than the damn Akatsuki.**'

"What was that?" Sasuke raised a brow.

Kage looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean? Your neck?"

"No. I heard a voice."

She froze. "I think your still a little unstable, mentally and physically." An awkward chuckle escaped her lips.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow; obviously not persuaded. "My brain is fine. Now what was that?"

"You only get one more question. Wouldn't you like me to tell your future instead?"

"I would like for you to answer me."

Kage sighed and sat against the clear diamond wall. "I'm Kage Aoo: elder sister to, you know her, Guren and somehow named 'The Wanted Woman'."

Sasuke watched the female bite her lip. "I was lucky, born with powers from ancestral priests/priestess' and developed the Kekki Genki know as the Diamond Technique. Guren learned the Crystal Technique, but always envied my diamonds." She sighed and continued after a short pause. Not wanting the man to get upset and move again. "My home was slaughtered my Oorochimaru when I was young. Everyone died, at least everyone besides me and my sister." Kage fiddled around with the flooring. Her hand running along the smooth surface that showed the dirt underneath. "Oorochimaru persuaded my sister to follow him. She left without hesitation. That's the last I really saw of her."

"That doesn't explain the voice."

Kage looked at him. Her grey/blue clashing with his dark coal. "I think it would be better for someone else to tell you. For now, rest please. A strong cold front is coming through. By the time you'll be better and ready to leave it will have passed over."

.:.:.

It had been two days and Kage was right about the cold front. Icy air whipped around the diamond cave, causing both participants to shiver uncontrollably. Sasuke had dressed in the clothes Kage got him and the girl forced him under both bull skins. His teeth still chattered.

"Sasuke, you're going to freeze." She mumbled.

"How the hell does it go from warm to dead winter?" He asked.

"Spring." She couldn't watch him shiver anymore. Snow started falling at the entrance. "This might last longer than I thought."

"It's so cold." His face was a pale pink.

The blonde went to the entrance and placed her hand on the diamond. It began to seal until they were encased oinn the stone. Kage started to undress herself and threw her clothes on Sasuke. "What are you doing?" He chattered. "You're going to freeze to death."

"Shut up and turn around!"

He turned his head.

"Transformation Jutsu," she performed her hand signs. "Cat of the Snow."

Sasuke looked for Kage, but couldn't see her in the new found darkness. "Why isnt-"

'Fire Style : Ember Light, Diamond Technique : Capitivity.' Her tail lashed from side to side. A flame, small but bright flickered and was encased in a clear diamond. A small air pocket was left and Kage used a small stream of chakra to keep it lit. Kage held the glistening jewel in between her jaws and walked to Sasuke. She could see the uneasiness in his eyes; a large snow leopard stalking to you wasn't really a heartwarming sight. Kage released the gem into Sasuke's arms and crawled over his freezing body.

She held her weight so she didn't crush him. "Why are you warming me up?" Her tail wrapped around his neck gently, which was the only way to communicate with another person in these forms. _'It's my fault you were injured and sick, you're cold, I won't let someone die because of my stupid actions._' Her voice whispered through his mind. '_Now go to sleep. I'll need to get you breakfast. Don't let go of the diamond if you get cold. If something happens to me, the flame will still and ill be sure to leave a small opening you can leave through._'

"I don't-"

'_Go to sleep, Uchiha.'_


	6. Another Escape!

**Author's Note:** I can't believe I'm doing this to your pour souls… but there is a major cliffhanger at the end of this VERY short chapter. :c I'm sorry… but I had to.  
I do not own Naruto or any Original Characters.

**Chapter 6 : **

.:. .:.

Sasuke flung himself forward and breathed deeply. He looked around the place that had held him for at least five days; the entrance was open and light filled the diamond cave. He looked down to his arms, covered in the black cloak he wore the previous night.

He felt new.

The Uchiha stood slowly, not wanting his eyes to cover in black from the sudden movement. He heard a 'ting', something fell. His eyes scanned the smooth flooring until they landed on a bright light of red. He bent down and picked it up to examine it.

_'If something happens to me the flame will still._' Kage's voice rang through his head.

The flame was still.

Sasuke squinted at the gem annoyingly but placed it in his pocket of the cloak. He walked outside, the blue sky hung overhead, melting what little snow was left.

A loud and powerful explosion threw chunks of earth high into the sky along with black smoke far South which caught his charcoal eyes. "Hm." His muscles tensed. He felt so much stronger; as if the girl had turned back time and gave him new strength.  
The Uchiha sprinted towards a series of explosions, activating his birthright in the process. It took only about four minutes to catch up to a large field that was once held beautiful grasses and flowers but now displayed fire and barren craters.

He saw a small figure dodging the explosions and identified it as the girl that had paralyzed him and had taken care of him, Kage.

.:.:.:.:.:.

"Stop moving, Un!" Deidara snapped from his clay bird soaring overhead. Kage looked up, jumping from another explosive clay creature. "As soon as you leave, I will!" The blonde male looked back to his comrades. "Hurry up and get Hidan her blood Yeah!"

Her body was worn from dodging. There were six Akatsuki against one girl: Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itatchi, Kakuzu and Kisame vs. Kage.

**'Don't lag!'** Tamiko roared in her ears. Kage flipped and dodged Sasori's wooden tail. The strong smell of poison drifted into my nose and made me cringe slightly. "She's quick."

"Of course she is. We underestimated her in our last encounter." Itatchi stood by Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu. Hidan jumped at the blonde-haired female with his scythe to which she merely ducked under. "Bitch fucking clawed the shit out of me!" Kage kicked upwards, her heel connected with his jaw with a sickening crack.

While he stumbled back, holding his jaw and popping it back into place, she retreated some, still maneuvering over Deidara's bombs. He made the bad choice of flying low and trying to hit her close with an ant-looking clay model when she maneuvered her body over him and on the clay animal that acted as his transportation.  
"Diamond Technique : Gem's Prison!"

He reached back to knock her off, but their fists connected and his body was slowly encased by Kage's birthright. Once he was fully surrounded by the shining gem, she jumped off of the clay bird as it fell to the ground; it's master unable to control it now that he was imprisoned. She could see Deidara's blue eyes glaring at her as she covered her hands in the unbreakable gem. Hidan rushed at the girl, followed by Sasori's long, poison dipped tail. Kage connected her fist to Sasori's tail, grabbing the wooden appendage and covering it with the heavy stone.

Hidan ran at her, to which was side-stepped easily; the Jashinist was slow after all.

What she wasn't able to dodge was a large ball of fire racing at her and the silver-haired male. Her body was pushed back and scorched, crashing into a tree that soon fell over from the power. Something caught her eye; a man. She looked on until her eyes adjusted, it was Sasuke.

Kage's eyes widened at him, she was caught off-guard. Another ball of strong fire blasted into her battered body; forcing her through two more trees. She felt to weak to get up since this all started after she had left the young Uchiha. She never had time to recover from the chakra she used on him.

**'Don't let them get you**!' Tamiko commanded. Every time Kage blinked, she could see his fiery, electric-blue eyes look at her.

Kage could only watch as Hidan walked up to her and smirked. He raised the end of his scythe, determined to knock her out, though was pushed back when she used the last of her strength to cover herself if the diamond. Kage made a cell around her so they couldn't touch her while she rested. The stone went down deep into the crust of the earth. Pein himself would have trouble getting to her. The young girl's body rested against the wall as she watched the other members of the Akatsuki walk to Hidan. He was hitting the diamond with his scythe, trying to get to blonde.

"Diamond breaks diamond doesn't it?" Sasori struggled to lift his tail.

Itatchi scanned the wall and his encased tail. "It does, though her chakra is flowing through the stone she touches." He stated. I hated that damn Sharingan. "It would take a few days for a regular diamond to break through the one she's in."

Hidan growled. "Stupid bitch!"

Kage flipped him off and smirked weakly, pointing her finger at him. "What the fuck are you pointing at bitch?" He yelled, hitting the surface again. A spear came from the wall and pierced Hidan's hand. It encased his entire arm before I cut the connection. The Jashinist howled and cursed as I ripped his arm off of his body. I smirked at his loss. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be unable to jack off?"

"Fuck you!" He screamed.

Itatchi looked to Kakuzu and Sasori. "We will go back and report this. Grab Deidara will you Kakuzu?"

The stitched man nodded and wrapped his thread around the body before he and Sasori disappeared.

"Stay and make sure she doesn't escape." The Uchiha told Kisame, who nodded and laid against a tree.

He left without another word.

.:.:.:.:.

Kisame bit into a piece of dried meat he hand taken out of his bag. Everything was quiet besides Hidan's grumbling of curses.

"You know," Kisame said loudly, catching the girl's attention. "it's not as bad as you think. Being apart of the Akatsuki I mean."

her eyes rolled at his words. "I know what you guys do."

"And what would that be?" He looked at her with his shark-influenced eyes.

Kage's own eyes locked in with his, matching his intimidation. "You want to get the tailed beasts to get world domination. That's your big plan, isn't it?"

"How did you figure that out?"

"I come from a family of priests and priestess. I can tell your future dumbass."

"No need to get hostel." Kisame held his hands up. He lowered them quickly though. "So you can tell how someone is going to die, right?"

She nodded. "Why am I even talking to you?"

"Could you tell mine?" He raised a brow and bit into the dried meat.

The blonde twisted her lips into a frown. "I could."

"Would you?"

"Will you let me leave?"

"I can't just let you walk out of here." He stated bluntly.

She smirked. "Well I can't just tell you how you're going to die."

.:.:.:.:.

Both of the Aktsuki members fell asleep shortly after Kage refused to tell Kisame his death date and she had been slowly driving a tunnel into the ground with her birth right. Her energy and chakra had been restored, so she felt like leaving. A smirk made it's way on her lips.  
By the time the idiots knew she was gone, Kage would be far off.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Itatchi looked at Kisame and Hidan blankly. "We have permission to break the structure as long as the girl comes out alive."

"Where the fuck is Kakuzu?" Hidan's loud voice echoed to Itatchi.

The Uchiha looked fully to him. "They are trying to get Deidara out of the confinement he was put in with the piece that Sasori's tail was in. What happened to your arm." His voice was so mono toned it didn't even seem like a question.

"That fucking bitch took it off!" The Jashinist growled, holding the giant stone that imprisoned said appendage.

Kisame snickered. "At least it was your left arm."

Itatchi handed Kisame a large fragment of diamond. "Please begin."


	7. Six Months Later

**Author's Note**: This is where I start to twist the original plot. Some things will be changed, some minor others drastically. It'll be good and I hope you agree/enjoy the story as well.

This chapter is in **1****st**** Person POV**

I do not own Naruto or any Original Characters

**Chapter 7 :**

.:. .:.

**- Six months later -**

I smiled and stretched my limbs. Ever since I escaped the Akatsuki the second time I had been in peace. I found an abandoned cabin on the edge of Wind and Fire country and have been living in it ever since. The only problem was ninja from the Sand and Leaf used a route to get to each other that went right past me, so I kept a henge on. There were an abundance of herbs around here too; I would sell them to make money and repair the place.

The cabin wasn't large, but big enough for me. It had a large common room, a paper door to the right lead into the kitchen and down the right hallway were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I allowed ninja to stay here in exchange for money or goods. There was also a room off of the kitchen I used as a medical space instead of a dining room. The kitchen was large enough that I bought a screen and put a table in there.

It was a nice place after I spruced it up.

I threw on my sandals and made my way outside. My henge was on, so I didn't run into anyone. I had black hair and the bright emerald eyes I've always wanted to have from my mom.  
A blue tunic over a tight black, long-sleeved shirt. I kept the style of pants from all those months ago and changed from boots to sandals.  
The sky was clear and warm as it was every day. I was so close to Wind Country it was always warm, but far enough away to get a little rain. The grass would go from full and lush to sandy, and it was just amazing to me.

I walked a little ways into Wind county until I found a cacti group. There were two different types of cactus here that I used often. I picked the flowers from some and cut branches off from others before heading back and retreating from the sandy desert. I stopped by a poppy plant and took some of the seeds. The seeds were placed in a small vial-like glass container.

"Ace!" I heard someone frantically call my fake name. After putting the vial in my pocket I raced most of the way back to my cabin in the trees; for appearance I jumped down and continued to run a bit slowly. When I made it back, there were a group of leaf and sand shinobi.

I recognized Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki quickly, but not the other five with them. Izumo ran to me and forced a smile. "We're sorry for coming unannounced."

.:.:.:.

"This is Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara from the Leaf as well as Temari from the Sand." Izumo introduced. I looked at the younger ninja; the ones from the Leaf looked barely sixteen while the girl, Temari, looked about a year younger than me team was beaten up slightly. Kiba and Kotetsu looked the worst. "I could heal them." Sakura offered when I brought tea. I set the tray infront of them and smiled to her. "Well-"

"Ace is the best medic around." Izumo praised. "I think she's even better than the Hokage!"

Ino smiled. "You must be really advanced."

"No-one is better than Shishou." Sakura snapped. The blonde Yamanaka laughed and sipped at her tea. "Don't get your panties in a wad Forehead. You don't have to bit the lady's head off just because she's better than you."

"That's funny coming from someone that can't even heal a migrain." The pink medic snarled.

"Please calm down." I laughed awkwardly. My gaze landed on Kiba and Kotetsu. Both had terrible lacerations and Kotetsu's leg was cut so deeply you could see bone. "Did either of you try to close up the wounds?" Ino shook her head. "It didn't help any. By the time we finished it was still bleeding."

"If they were poisoned I would have taken care of it." Sakura gave me a rude look that I raised my eyebrow at. I looked to Izumo. "Could you please bring them into my medical room?"

He nodded and got Shikamaru to carry Kiba. I lead them through the kitchen and into the room. Both men were laid on two of three cots in the large area. Ace smiled to Izumo and Shikamaru, the older man returning her smile while the younger left. "Thanks Ace. You know Kotetsu was the one that made us come here."

I laughed and shoo'ed him out. "I need to get to work. Help yourself to anything. You know I won't mind."

He nodded and left the room. I went over to the worst of them, Kotetsu and scanned him to find out exactly what was wrong. I heard the door open behind me. "Sakura treated everyone for cuts and Temari left to find Akamaru." I looked up to see Ino and Sakura in the doorway and smiled softly. "I don't know who that is."

"Oh!" Ino giggled. "Akamaru is Kiba's partner. He got split up with us."

"What happened to them?" I asked, rubbing a numbing liquid into Kotetsu's leg wound. The two walked over to me, standing at a distance. "You can watch if you want." I said, not takiing my eyes off of my task at hand. "I would just like to know how someone as tough as Kotetsu almost got his leg cut off." They both walked to the other side of the cot and watched my work. "Just rouge ninja. We were on our way to Wind Country." Ino informed me. "The Kazekage had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

I froze momentarily but continued my work. I took a pair of surgical scissors and started to cut the flesh that couldn't be saved from out of his leg. "I see. Well, I should be done soon. Just cutting and mending so its basically like sewing without stitches." The two girls' eyes widened when a blue chakra surrounded my hands. The muscle in Kotetsu's leg began to reform and mend until it was a light cut. I did this to all of his wounds and went back over the cuts with a soft green chakra. I smiled and moved to the other boy, Kiba.

"How did you learn to mend tissue like that?" Ino asked eagerly. "Even Forehead can't reconstruct muscle that quickly!" I looked up to see the pink haired medic giving me an angry frown. I straightened my back and looked down at her. I was at least three inches taller than her. "Don't be so quick to hate, Sakura. I've done nothing but help." When she looked back down to Kiba I smiled to the blonde kunoichi. "I had a sensei that taught me everything she knew for seven years. When I turned fifteen she apparently got a job somewhere and left."

"Who was she?" Ino asked.

"Her name was-"

The door burst open from Shikamaru. "Ino, Temari was attacked by another group of rouges. Mind coming to help?"

She nodded and smiled to me. "Be back soon."

Shikamaru and Ino took Izumo with them, leaving me and Sakura with the two wounded.

I looked to Sakura. "Are you always so guarded about your rank and strength?"

Her tight frown softened as her eyes did. I heard a light sigh escape her lips. "I was always the weak one on my team. I had no strength at all and coward behind my friends and superiors. After Shishou became Hokage she took me in as her own and taught me medical ninjutsu." Sakura clenched her fist. "Because of her I'm strong. I don't like it when someone claims to be stronger than her."

I left one wound on Kiba, it was deep but I had put a numbing oitment in the wound that would counter and kill bacteria. "I never claimed to be the strongest." My grey/blue eyes looked into her green ones. "I'm jealous of you actually."

A shocked expression ran over her face. "Why?"

"You have friends and family around you Sakura. Always. You don't have to be strong physically to protect them."

"In battle-"

I shook my head. "You need to be there emotionally and mentally. Yes, having power helps them- but if you don't tend to their emotional wounds first it could hurt them more than any physical wound can."  
Pink hair bobbed as she nodded. I smiled and drug her hands over Kiba's wound. "Try to reconstruct the muscle."

"I'll take to long-"

I cut her off again. "I've already cut the tissue that can't be saved and added an anti-bacterial ointment. Now focus your chakra into the muscle." I instructed. "Feel the fibers of the tissue and use your chakra to multiply it." She nodded, hands glowing a soft green as they hovered over the wound. I smiled softly to myself.

**'You're doing the right thing, Kage.**'

'_She'll need to learn now. I have a feeling something big is going to happen.'_


	8. Ace's Decision

**Author's Note:** PLEASE REVIEW! Jesus! So far the story only has one review? Dang.. I thought it was pretty good. \: If you like the story, and want to see more, please **revieeeew** guys. I beg you with all my heart and love of Chacon! Anyways: Yeah I've been very slow lately getting updates.. but I do have life to deal with and have been getting sidetracked.  
I do not own Naruto or and Original Characters.

**CH 8**** :**

.:. .:.

Torches lit the stone-filled corridor. The flames' shadows danced on the floor made of cobblestone as the gaps of darkness shrunk and expanded. His footsteps echoed off the walls and amplified around him, though would die and be replaced with new steps.  
After a long, darkened walk that inclined deeper and deeper into the earth's crust, he came to a wooden door splintered and worn with age. His pale hands gripped the cool metal handle tightly. With a heavy, forced push the door opened.

Inside was a large open room. Stone pillars had carvings of serpents that seemed to wrap from top to bottom.  
The only light in the entire room was from torches hitched on the walls all around the room and two large oil-filled structures that sat in the middle of the room.

A throne directly across from where he stood was occupied. Two smaller chairs beside it made the throne seem even mightier. The seat to the right was taken. "We figured you had died when you left to relax in your hot spring." A hissing voice, low and calm spoke.

He looked on, raven eyes piercing serpentine. "Obviously I haven't. I got caught up training." A pair of glasses reflected the little light, hiding his eyes in the glare. "So it took you six months to come back? Lord Oorochimaru and I missed your company."

He rolled his eyes. "I only came to see if Guren was here."

"Why is that?"

"I have a message for her." He turned and began to leave.

A smirk crawled up Oorochimaru's features. "I have a feeling our little Sasuke is keeping something from us."

.:.:.:.:.

"We have to leave in the morning." Temari said. She wanted to go find her brother now, but Shikamaru told her to be rational about their situation. "We will Temari. Calm down. First Kiba and Kotetsu have to get better." Ino stated calmly.

Kage opened the paper door from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready." She smiled.  
Shikamaru, Ino, Temari and Izumo stood; heading into the kitchen and sitting at the table filled with dishes. "Now eat what you want and don't be shy." Kage giggled. Sakura joined her team at the table smiling as well.

"Thanks for the food Ace." Izumo looked at her kindly. The others joined in and filled their plates with various types of food. Ino looked at the older girl walking to the sink to wash the pots and pans used to cook. "Aren't you going to eat Ace?"

She shook her head. "Don't mind me."

"She never eats until her guests have." Izumo chuckled. "She's weird like that." Sakura looked at the black-haired woman. Her back was turned to them, and the pink haired medic frowned slightly. "I wouldn't call it weird. Its being generous."

"Well." Kage began. "I would rather have the people that stop by have their energy restored. It's not like I do anything special around here anyways."

"Why don't you come help us?" Temari blurted.

Everything got eerily quiet. The shinobi looked at the blonde, shocked. Temari looked past the stares. "You're great with medical ninjutsu, Sakura can teach you some defenses if you nee-"

Izumo looked at the girl with a tight frown. "I don't think Ace-"

"I will."

Izumo looked at her, shocked. Kage turned, showing a forced smile. "I'll go."

.:.:.:.:.

"You can't be serious?" Izumo glared. "You know the Akatsuki is still looking for you right?"

Kage sighed and leaned against the wooden chair she sat in. Izumo and the un-natural black haired woman were sitting in the back yard, everyone else was asleep. "I know. I just have a feeling I need to go."

He kicked at the flooring beneath his heel. "Kage, what if you just ignored those feelings for once?"

'She better not.' Tamiko growled. 'The last time she did- you should remember Izumo- you and Kotetsu told her to stay when the Sound attacked those villages. Hundreds died and she could have helped them.'

"We didn't want Oorochi-"

'Do you not understand how terrible and guilty she felt?'

Izumo looked to the ground. His eyes searching for a possible excuse. "What if Kiba and Kotetsu won't be able to make the journey?"

'You know they will. Kage has spectacular healing abilities and you can't deny it.'

Kage smiled at Izumo. He and Kotetsu were the only ones that Tamiko had linked minds with, and the only ones who could hear him. They both knew about Kage's past and her real identity, but kept it to themselves. "I'll be fine Izumo. Its nice to know you worry about me."

He looked at his friend, still frowning. Only his face had softened. "Kotetsu would want you to stay."

"Well he's going to have to deal with it." She spoke cheerily and smiled brightly, receiving a soft one.

'If he starts I'll get onto him.'

Both of them laughed at that. Kage looked to the starry sky; wondering what tomorrow would bring. "Let's go to sleep. We'll need the energy."

EOC

Izumo walked into the common room, still wiping sleep from his eyes.  
Temari was showered and ready to leave, sitting by Shikamaru and Sakura. Ino was sitting on the floor with a wrapped up Kiba, who was playing with Akamaru. "Good morning." Izumo smiled to the younger ninja, catching their attention. "Good morning." They all said in union. Kiba waved to him. "I didn't think I'd be walking around so soon!"

Akamaru barked loudly, clearly agreeing with his master.

The elder shinobi scratched the back of his head. "That's why we brought you to K-Ace. Good thing she was close by too."

"I didn't even know she lived here."

"Well, she's only been here for a few months." The Leaf ninja perked an eyebrow. "How's Kotetsu?"  
Sakura's smile widened, the paper door to the kitchen opened, revealing an older man with a bandage across his nose. He was smiling brightly. "Breakfast is ready. Ace worked on it very hard to you all better eat." Kotetsu winked.

Kiba was the first to jump up and make a mad dash to the kitchen, his ninja dog at his heels. Everyone else followed much slower, Kotetsu holding the door open for them. Izumo came in last, smiling at his best friend. "Looks like your all good then?"

"Yup." His grin widened. "In fact I feel better than I did when we left Konoha. Now let's get something to eat before Kiba inhales it all."

.:.:.:.

"Let's go!" Temari burst from the house excitedly. She was happy to be going back to Suna and to help her brother.

Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino and Kiba all waited with an antsy Temari until Kotetsu, Izumo and Ace came out. The black haired woman was smiling and laughing at something Kotetsu said.

"Come on guys let's leave!" The Suna Jounin pouted and huffed.

Izumo laughed. "Calm down Temari, we can go now."

Ace turned to them. "I'll catch up in a minute. You guys go on ahead."  
The eldest blonde smiled and thanked her before dashing off with Kiba, Ino and Sakura. Shikumaru looked at her suspiciously.  
"Come on Kid, you don't want to be so far behind you won't catch up." Izumo smirked.

"Are you sure she'll be able to meet us?"

The older man chuckled. "Ace and Kotetsu race every chance they get. And trust me, she will catch up." After giving the woman another suspicious glance, the Nara child and Izumo jumped ahead to meet the others.

"So you ready to get your butt handed to you?" Kotetsu smirked.

Ace returned the expression. "In your dreams! I might have reconstructed your muscles but no matter how many enhancements you get, you'll never beat me!"

"Ready." They looked foward.

"Set." Both took the same stance.

"Go!"

.:.:.:.

"God Tem's already all the way in the desert!" Ino whined, jumping from branch to branch.

"She's anxious to find her little brother." Sakura pointed out.

Izumo smiled to the little group. "Any second no-"

A blur rush past, leaving a light scent of cinnamon and mint. Sakura and Ino gasped. "What was that?"  
Kotetsu appeared beside Akamaru and Kiba. He was panting slightly, but a large grin was plastered on his face. "Ace," he huffed. "Isn't going. To beat, me! This time!"  
He shoved chakra into his legs and jumped after the green-eyed female.

"She's fast." Shikamaru analyzed. "Faster than any villager I've ever seen. Izumo." The sixteen year-old called, jumping next to him. "Is Ace originally from a hidden village?"  
Izumo nodded and forced a chuckle. "She gets a lot of exercise, not to mention anytime Kotetsu's up they race."

"He seems to really like her."

Izumo nodded. "When they first met, he told me it was love at first sight."  
He then frowned. 'Until she told us who she really was. He still loved her, just more brotherly.'

"I see Temari!" Kiba howled. They were catching up with the girl, finally and the village was in sight.

Temari fell back a little to the group. "What was Kotetsu chasing?"

"Ace." Ino snickered. "That girl is fast!"

Shikamaru's frown tightened. 'A little to fast if you ask me.'

.:.:.:.:.

After running under the desert sun, the group neared the large walls of Suna. Temari smiled happily at the sight of her home as Kiba and Ino sighed in relief.  
Ace and Kotetsu were standing by the guards outside of the village, Ace was patting the older Jounin on the back smiling happily while he huffed over, hands on his knees to keep him up.

"Looks like she beat you again Kotetsu." Izumo laughed at his friend. Said man looked up, his panting light now. "I don't know. How she." He huffed. "Can run that fast. In that heat, on sand." Ace chuckled and continued to pat his back.

"You didn't let them in?" Temari growled at the guards.

The two masked men cowered slightly, shrinking back. "We did know who this woman was-" One started.

"-and our orders-"

"She is with a Leaf Shinobi! They could both be helping by now! Do you not want the KazeKage back?" Temari snapped. "Move aside!"

Both men whimpered and looked to Ace. "Sorry."  
She smiled and waved to them. "It's not big deal."

Temari lead everyone into the village at a full sprint and guided them to the KazeKage tower. Ibiki was walking in circles on the first floor, running a hole into the ground until he saw the Sand Kunoichi. "Where's Kankuro?"

That made her freeze. "What?"

"Kankuro and his team went after the Akatsuki two days ago. We got a message saying he was in critical condition so we tried sending out a messenger hawk to find you."

The blonde turned to the Leaf Shinobi and Ace, newfound energy radiating off of her. "Let's go!"

"We just got here." Kiba whined, Akamaru right with him. Temari stuck her face near his. "You were sent to help. You will help."

Kiba laughed awkwardly, sweat dripping down his neck.

"Temari." Ibiki looked at his old pupil. "Half of our forces are out looking for Gaara. I can understand you're worried, but maybe a few of them can stay in the village."

Temari looked at her old sensei, eyes glassy but strong. She nodded as his words sunk in. "Alright." She then turned to the group. "Sakura, Izumo, Shikamaru and Ace can stay in the vi-l"

Izumo looked to Kage, her face fell slightly into a frown. "Ace should go with you Temari."

"Why? She can't use jutsu." Temari snapped.

Kage's frown tightened. "She's the fastest I know." Kotetsu chimed. "If anything goes wrong take it out of the pay for Konaha and I'll take the blame."

The blonde woman had her hard gaze on Kage. A pregnant pause overcame everyone. "I chose to come here. Either I go with you or back to my home."

"Fine. Let's go, I need to get my team. Meet me at the wall." Temari ordered and fled into the village with Kotestsu, Kage and Kiba going the wall.

Izumo looked at the younger jounin and medics. "Ino, Sakura, head to the hospital and give them any assistance needed."

Both medics nodded and headed out, leaving Izumo and and Shikamaru with Ibiki. "So what can we do to help?" Izumo asked the Suna shinobi.

"You two can go wherever you're needed. I trust you'll help somehow." Was all he said before leaving through a door.


	9. Saving a Beloved Brother

**Author's Note : ** Hey guys! Oneesan-Silver here! Sorry for such the long wait, but Crillix and I have been going through some rough stuff! Heehee. Well, here's another chapter!

.

.

"You know what I just noticed?" Kotetsu smiled childishly.

Kiba's eyebrow perked slightly from curiosity. He was sitting on Akamaru's back, petting him behind the ears. "What would that be?"  
He stopped to turn to the older two. The large dog shook his head to gain Kiba's attention again. The young jounin then continued behind the other ear, still focused mainly on the others.

"All of our names start with K." He snickered.

Kage looked at him dumbfounded and wide-eyed while Kiba glared at him suspiciously. "I've never seen you act like this before Kotetsu, and what do you mean all of our names start with K?" He said, disbelief laced in his voice. Kotetsu usually fooled around a little when he was on gate duty back in Konoha, but never this much.

Finally he caught on. "Well, I meant the guys. Half of us are K, the other half is A!" He chuckled sheepishly.

"There's Temari." Kage tried re-directing the conversation.

Kiba looked back. As said, Temari was coming in at a fast pace with four others following behind. Kiba tensed, making Akamaru do the same. Only for a second was the blonde girl with them, when she used the wall to push off. "Let's go!" The four others followed her lead, not missing a beat as the passed the other four.

Akamaru barked and followed suit, Kiba holding on tightly onto his fur and lowing his body against the canine's to lessen the air resistance.

"That seems to be her catchphrase." Kage smiled weakly. Kotetsu nodded to her and took off after them.

'**I have a terrible feeling**.' Tomiko's deep voice rumbled.

Kotetsu looked to the younger girl. "What do you mean?"

"I feel it to." Kage clenched her fists.

The youngest of them all from Temari's group looked back at them and slightly slowed down. She really wasn't that young, but was in fact the youngest; looking about 15 or 16. "Hey Matsuri." Kotetsu smiled.

"What were you talking about with that other girl, the outsider?" She brushed off the fact Kage was running right next to them, which made her fake green eyes sharpen slightly.

He smiled. "This is Ace, she volunteered to help."

"She just looked like a villager." Matsuri snipped.

Kotetsu gave the much younger brunette a nervous smile. "Well-"

"I might not be from a hidden village, but that doesn't mean I can't help. At least I have manners and don't act like I'm high and mighty." Kage growled.

Matsuri threw her head in the direction of the fake, black-haired female. "I'm a genin of Suna. You, an outsider, should show more respect to me, a member of an elite squad of Suna."

"I will fucking kill her." Kage's veil began to fade and disperse as her anger waved and thrashed throughout her body. Her chakra grew violently, eyes beginning to fade into the normal blue/grey they were meant to be, as blonde streaks threatened to overcome the black in her hair. Kotetsu looked at his friend with worry. "Calm down Ace." He mustered as quietly as possible. The young genin looked back at the older woman, getting a glimps of her eyes before the green returned.

"Matsuri," Kotetsu frowned. "You're making Suna look bad. Ace is a wonderful medic and as you can she, she's keeping up with the group."

"Whatever."

- .

"Kankuro!" Temari called for her younger brother.

Everyone was scouting the area that was said to have been the route Gaara was taken and Kankuro had followed.  
"Temari!" A male's voice called from the east. It sounded struggled and hoarse.

The wind-ninja followed the voice at a fast pace, Kage right behind her and the others off a bit. They entered a small clearing that was covered in upturned dirt and bits of rock. A man struggled to meet the group. "Our team was attacked and Kankuro is in really bad shape." He himself didn't look well, and it was noticeable that he was using the last bit of his consciousness and strength to speak. We followed the Akatsuki and he was poisoned by the little fat guy."

"Where is he?" She demanded with worry.

The man pointed to a large, fallen tree. "Over." He panted. "Over there." One of Temari's teammates rushed over to the weak Suna shinobi. Not two seconds later did the fall from exhaustion into strong, warm arms.

Temari ran to where Kankuro was declared to be. A boot poked out from under the trunk; not crushed but trapped. "Kankuro!" She struggled to move the tree. Her hands moved to her fan when it didn't budge, but Kage held her fan back. "What do you think you're doing?" The blonde screamed. "We need to get my brother out!"

Her teammates, Kotetsu and Kiba all held an injured person. Matsuri stood alone by a tree, watching the scene and smirking at the fact Kage was getting yelled at.  
"Maybe we can cut the tree off of him." She fed into Temari's want.

"If you cut it, the pieces will fall onto his body and crush them." Kage said, looking around the tree. "His entire body is under it."

Temari bit her lip. "We should have brought Sakura. She could have lifted it easily." Tears threatened to flow from her eyes.

The dark-haired woman looked to the blonde. "Matsuri can help bring those who need help back and Kotestu can help us."

"I'm staying." Maturi snapped.

Temari looked at the younger girl, slight anger evident in her bright eyes. When did the shy, sweet girl she first met turn into a rude, snobby brat? "No, Ace is right." The blonde turned to her team. "Everyone return to the village with the wounded beside you," She then turned to Kotetsu and the largest man in her group. "You two stay here."

Everyone nodded and took off after Matsuri was handed a wounded woman. The girl looked at Kage with hate gleaming in her eyes and followed the others. Temari looked at the only other girl there. "I'm sorry for her behavior Ace. I don't know when she changed so drastically."

"Don't worry about it." Kage smiled. "Let's focus on getting your brother out of there and all patched up."

Kotetsu grinned at them and patted the large man. "He can pick up one side and I'll wedge my mace under the other, and lift it while you two slide Kankuro out."

Temari smiled and nodded. The buff man moved to the farthest side of the trunk and waited. The Leaf ninja grabbed a scroll from his pack and unrolled it. A giant, purple conch shell with spikes on a chain appeared in his hands after performing a series of hand signs. His grin grew wide as he stuffed the mace under the other side.

"Okay." Temari gave the motion for them to lift.

Both men struggled with the thick tree, but picked it up slowly. 'I'm sorry, Kotetsu. This would be easy if I would use my ninjutsu.'  
Kotetsu nodded to himself. They were using Tamiko's telepathy to communicate secretly with another.  
'It's okay Kage. You need to keep your identity hidden for as long as possible. If you use your ninjutsu they would question it.'

Kage grabbed one of Kankuro's shoulders and Temari the other. They both yanked his body out with one quick and carefull motion.  
The two males dropped the tree, Kotetsu's conch dispersed back into the scroll. Temari crouched and shook her brother softly, trying to keep her own composure. "Kankuro."

Kage knelt beside him and felt his pulse. "He's still alive." Her hands hovered over the ripped clothing on his chest, a soft green glow emitting from them. "The poison that other man spoke about is eating away at his organs and dissolving them into liquid. You need to get him to a hospital."

"Can't you help him?" Temari asked frantically. "You're good at this kind of stuff, right?"

Kage smiled weakly. "I don't have the materials necessary to pull the poison out. Please hurry and take him to Sakura." Her hands glowed a soft red for a moment and then moved away from the body. The blonde seemed to be thinking deeply; her stare going right through her younger sibling's body.  
"Alright." She finally said, standing. The older female stood as well. "I'll look around for your other brother."

Temari nodded. "Hane will search with you." Kotetsu propped Kankuro up on his arm, while his sister took the other side. "Come back as soon as you get information, that's an order."

"Yes Temari-San!"

"Thanks Ace." Temari looked to Kotetsu and nodded. "You ready?"  
The older man had a look of discomfort on his face, possibly due to the fact Kage was going off on her own and possibly against S-rank ninja.

'**Stop worrying, she'll be fine. Kage can take care of herself.**' Tamiko growled.

He forced a smile to his face. "Don't give him to much trouble Ace."

"I won't."

With that, the two of them headed off towards Suna.


	10. Captured!

**We do not own Naruto or any Original Characters.**

**Chapter 10****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How many teams went after your KazeKage?" Kage looked to Hane. They were currently jumping from tree branch to tree branch, following a path of destruction.

"At least thirty. Even eighteen teams of Anbu."

The black haired female scanned the area below. "You must all be worried for this Gaara fellow, aren't you?"

He grunted. "The villagers don't really like him. He was born as the Sand Village's secret weapon, a monster. Some are even happy he's gone."

"I see."

"Most of the teams came back."

"Half?"

"The other half are dead."

Kage's gaze softened as she processed the information. Before she could speak Hane began again.

"There is still a team out. They left the night he was abducted and haven't returned since."

"They've been out here for four days?"

"It's weird because they aren't even originally from Suna."

Her interest was now fully on him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know them, but two people came to Suna a month ago- a woman and a man. The villagers had them fight either Kankuro, Temari or the KazeKage himself to prove they were strong enough to be a Suna shinobi."

"I see."

"Well, they were immediately ranked up at Anbu level. The Suna Council and KazeKage agreed to make them an even greater rank; The KazeKage's personal guard."

Kage's brow perked slightly.

"It's the first Suna's ever seen. A personal guard."

"I see footprints." Kage dropped to the ground. Hane followed suit and fell next to her, watching the woman scan the footprint. "Someone took a hit. The person was moved violently."

"How can you tell?"

She then pointed at the dirt. "It's shuffled, or elongated."

A loud explosion caught their eyes, followed by a feminine scream. "That might be them."

"Let's hurry then."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Two hours Later .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"What pitiful excuses for Sand ninja." A raspy voice spoke.

A snicker crossed the air afterwards. "They put up a good fight before we could get the little bastard though. Don't you think, Yeah?"

"Hm. Stop playing around, Deidara."

Said man smiled wickedly, walking up to a blonde female being crushed under white clay and lifting her chin up to him. "It's amusing, Un. Hearing her scream like that. Kinda attractive, don't you think Sasori, Yeah?"

"Fuck you." The girl spat her blood onto his cheek and nose. The red liquid dripped down onto his lip.

Deidara's smile vanished; turning into a deep frown as he stood and kicked her in the jaw. "Dumb Suna bitch." He clenched his hand, causing the clay to squeeze her body tightly and earning him a scream.

"Hey!"

Both men and the woman looked up to see two figures, a large man and woman. "Give us the KazeKage back." The man growled.

Deidara snickered. "Why would we?" His face began to twist into a sadistic and creepy smile, eyes widening as well.

Hane looked over to Kage. "I just got word that Kankuro is fine. Sakura and other Leaf shinobi forces are on their way to our location."  
Kage nodded to him then returned her attention on the two Akatsuki. "Deidara and Sasori?"

"Oh, you know us, Yeah?" The blonde male snickered. "Well we obviously don't know you. Why not introduce yourself, Yeah?"

Kage clenched her fists. It had been nearly seven months since she faced off with the organization, but since then they had gotten stronger, and with her fake identity she wouldn't be able to use her Transformation Jutsu or Diamond Technique. There was no way she'd be able to dodge all of their attacks without her ultimate defense. She then began to observe the two other ninja that were present. A male, leaning against a tree unconscious and a female pinned under Deidara's clay.

Wait..

Her eyes widened when she scanned the female. It was her. "Mioko."

"Hm?" Deidara smiled. "You mean her?" He put his foot on the clay-covered body, making it tighten around her and earning another scream. "Do you know this girl?"

"Mioko…"

"Heh." He squeezed her even more.

"Let her go Deidara!"

"I enjoy listening to her screams." He licked his lips.

Hane looked at his companion for the time being. Her chakra was emitting from her body at a high level, and for some reason her person began to, glitch? "Ace, what's wrong?"  
She was glaring at Deidara, who was slowly squeezing the life from one of the KazeKage's Personal Guard.

"That chakra." He heard Sasori's voice.

"LET. HER. GO!" Kage launched at the blonde, fist reared and frown tight. Hane watched with widened eyes as the black-haired female simply attacked one of the members of the Akatsuki. Diedara's smile began to fade as she drew near, and having no reaction time, the blonde artist was sent flying.

Crashes echoed to their ears as he passed directly through eight trees and a boulder. Kage's henge had been removed from her anger, and now she stood, raging, with her blonde hair and blue/gray eyes. Surrounding, and slowly engulfing her pupil was a pure white.  
A fierce wind blew from her form as she looked to Sasori slowly. He held her glare. "I thought something felt familiar."

Deidara stumbled back to Sasori's side, holding his arm. "You little wench."

"Looks like we get another surprise."

"Get her out of that crap." She demanded.

Deidara smirked weakly and clenched his fist. His reward was usual now, coming from the young blonde Suna ninja. "So she's the one that encased me a while back, Yeah?"

Sasori nodded. "She's the one who gave Kisame and Hidan the slip"

"I will fucking kill you." Kage grinded her teeth as she listened to Mioko's voice of pain. Kage let out her own yell; Diamond spears began thrusting their way from the earth and the ground bagan to shake. Deidara blinked, smirking. As he opened his eyes the girl was in front of him. His smile faded as she smashed his bottom jaw onto the other; the sound of teeth crunch against another and bone break filled Sasori's ears. Even his eyes had widened somewhat.

A frenzy of punches and kicks were delivered to Deidara one after another. "Let Mioko go!"  
Through the very slight moments he was not getting hit, he began to laugh. Kage slammed him into the ground, creating a crater around him. "Why are you laughing?" She demanded.

He chuckled weakly. "You forgot I use explosive clay," He wheezed. "and your little friend there is under a lot of it."

Kage's eyes widened. Her body shook violently, and she grabbed a fistful of Deidara's Akatsuki cloak; bringing him face to face with her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would, Un." He chuckled.

"If you agree to come with us, there will be no harm done to your friends." She heard Sasori bargain. He was staring down at the two blondes with a monotone expression.  
She looked back to the artistic terrorist with shaking arms. "Fine." She knew with just a flick of the wrist, Mioko would be killed.

She released her hold on the Akatsuki member and stood with limp arms. "Fine."

"Don't do it Ace!" She heard Hane call out.

Deidara smiled and stood weakly. A clay bird quickly formed under the two and lifted them from the crater. Kage looked down at Mioko, frown etched into her lips.

'**Why are you just giving up?**' Tamiko roared through her mind.

Kage's body shook. Deidara encased her entire form in denoting clay and called out to his partner. "I'll go on ahead and bring her to Leader-Sama, Un. Take care of the two dudes Sasori-Dana."

"What about the girl?"

"Nah. She'll freak out if you touch her. No point in wasting energy on someone to weak to move, Yeah."

'_If I refused_," Kage felt the motion change. '_if I wouldn't have given up,_' They began flying somewhere. '_He would have killed her.' _Hot tears began falling down her cheeks. '_He would have killed my little sister_.'

Kage could here trees, rock and earth crumble and break far behind.

"Sasori-Dana is going to kill your friends, Un." He cackled.

She stayed silent, thinking of a way to get out of the explosive clay that had been cocooned around her. "If I encase my body in the diamond and then make my attack, he wouldn't be able to harm me." She whispered to herself.

"Ah, but you shoulder understand that your little friend back there isn't out of danger, Yeah." She heard the artistic terrorist chuckled. "Just to make sure you'd cooperate, I've created a small bug that has made it's way into your little friends lungs. It's to small to sense right now, but I could detonate it at any time, Un."

Kage clenched her jaw, new tears streaming down her face. "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why is it so important to have me?" She croaked.

Deidara's bird began to descend, she could feel it. "Leader-Sama told us to get you half a year ago. I don't know why you're important, but I'm sure he has his reasons."

Kage listened to the blonde's weight shift and grass crunch under him. "What are you doing?"

"Calling someone to come get you, Un."

"You're going back to fight?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"What is this, Deidara?" This was a dark, raspy voice.

"A present to Leader-Sama, from Sasori-Dana and I, Un."

"What's inside?" The tone was lighter, child-like.

"You'll find out, Un."

Kage felt her surroundings shake as the cocoon landed on the ground. Her vision began to blur as the clay tightened around her. '**Don't pass out now.**' She heard Tamiko demand. '**You can't just give up now!**' His voice was trembling. Tamiko, the great demon of Matatabi, was frightened. '**You have to save your sister- my brother!**'

"We will, Tamiko." She whispered. "I promise. We will save Mioko and Luprinis."


	11. Cyn

**Chapter 11 : **

I struggled to breath and began to cough. The air was moist and tasted of moss, stone and death. My eyes slowly opened only to reveal a heart-dropping darkness, but eventually things settled and I could see the stone walls that surrounded me in a circular build.  
Along the front of the wall was were a cell wall should have been. I staggered to stand; my legs tingled from the cold and my eyes started to darken. 'I shouldn't have stood so quickly.' I thought to myself, gripping the side of my face.  
It was then I realized I was naked. A dark blush tattooed itself onto my cheeks.

"Tamiko?"

No response.

I bit my lip and walked to the open cell doorway. The stone floor's chill surrounded my feet to the point of numbness. My body turned and I registered a staircase only a few feet away. There was nowhere else to go but up, though there was a table near it.

My clothes!

I rushed to them and picked up my shirt. It was spotless and repaired. Even my belt filled with scrolls was there; everything was accounted for. I strapped it on and started up the stairs. That's when I realized I could still use chakra. What sort of twisted mind game is this?

First I come up naked in a cell, Tamiko seemed to be blocked and they hadn't sealed away my chakra.

My legs carried me up the stairs to a wooden door stained of blood and decorated in scratch marks. Chills immediately shot through my spine as I examined them.

"People must have been locked down here." I spoke aloud. Perhaps it was locked now?

I put my hand on a smooth metal bar posing as the door handle and pulled.  
Cold shot through me.

What if I was trapped down here?

Then, relief; the door opened smoothly and soundlessly. I tiptoed around it and examined the other side; A long corridor with doors on either side of the walls. It was lovely actually. How could this place go from mansion to dungeon? It made no sense.

The floor was stone with a scarlet carpet, embroidered with gold around it's border in a Celtic design of flowers. Lighting came from the intersection of the wall and floor, sending it's beam of warmth to the stone ceiling and filling the room with a classical and medieval atmosphere, and small, smooth wooden end tabled between every door which had beautifully crafted doilies. Sitting on the white cloth were two magnificent glass vases filled with different colored flowers; each having colored water to match. There were Red, Violet, Orange, Green, Blue, Yellow, Grey and even Black. The weird part about the flowers were the fact it seemed only one color went to each door. For example for one door would have flowers of one color pointing towards it, and the door next to it would have its own colors.

I continued walking down the corridor quietly, marveling in the décor that came from the pathway. I definitely wanted to add something like this to my home.

My movements were silent as I crept down the hall; sneaking past the weird, but beautiful, arrangements of flowers. That is, until I made my way to the violet-surrounded door. A loud crash and curses filled my ears, making me choose to move back to the dungeon. I didn't know who was in there, and I surely didn't want to find out.

I turned to walk off, only to meet with a male's chest. My eyes widened and I froze. I listened to a door open and release a zoo-full of profanities and just before looking up-

"Where do you think you're going?" I recognized the voice.

Itatchi Uchiha.

I began to back away; 'As long as I don't look into his eyes I'll be fine.' I thought to myself. As I turned to make a getaway my face landed into another chest, only, this time was bare. My cheeks stained with a dark pink as the warmth from the man seeped into my cold skin. "Like what you see?" I recognized that voice too; Hidan.

My legs gave out, causing me to land on my arse. "Get away from me." I warned, cursing myself for the slight trembling tone in my words. Hidan was one thing; the Uchiha was another. I could easily encase them both with my birthright, but knowing Itatchi, he would slip through some how.

Both of the males stepped forward- closer to me. "Stop!" I forced.

Hidan cackled his in-humane laugh and smiled. "We aren't going to hurt you." He took another step.

"I said get away from me!" My hands shot into the air. Both male leapt for me; though I had quickly surrounded myself in my trustworthy gem. The Uchiha had stopped in his tracks, while, Hidan smashed face-first into the diamond.

The raven-haired male sighed and looked to the Jashinist. "Well, let's go."

- .

I sat in my crystalline-clear cocoon with one leg bent upwards and the other over it, arms behind my head and snickering. So, apparently I was just meant to be brought to their leader, Pein, and not thrown back in the cell I woke up in. Itatchi tried reasoning with me in his usual calm voice for me to come out and when I refused, made Hidan carry me. When the silver-haired male picked up my encasing with ease, I thickened it and gave it more mass; making my room smaller- though it was worth losing room to watch the male be smashed between me and the floor. Quiet amusing if I do say so myself.

Eventually, me being asleep most of the way, we made it to where Pein's office was supposedly located. That weird guy in the mask, Tobi and Kisame had joined the group. From what I could tell Kisame and Tobi were giving Hidan a hard time- at one point the immortal almost dropped me, resulting with me yelling at him to be careful and to watch it.

"Fucking finally!" Hidan threw me down. Sweat beaded down his forehead and chest as he panted. "I usually fucking enjoy pain, but her fat-ass is too damn much for me to fucking handle." He groaned.

I looked around my new environment; It was a large, spacious office with dark tan carpet and wooden walls. A large show-case sat between two large windows that overviewed the Hidden Rain village, Ame. The showcase was crafted from beautiful wood, but closer inspection made me realize it was made from cargo boxes. It was still beautiful though. Pictures inside were turned to face the back, making the viewer unable to see the photographs in the frames. There was also a leather book inside, but it had no writing and looked worn beyond years. Another thing that caught my eye was a spiral staircase leading up to the roof.

"Thank you for bringing her here. Dismissed." The bones in my neck popped as I turned my head towards the voice. My eyes locked in with the leader of the Akatsuki.

Pein.

I listened to the footsteps of the other four males as they left, leaving me in here alone with Pein. Why did I leave the dungeon?

"It is good timing you came. Otherwise we would have thought you had died and locked the door." He said softly.

Oh. Well good thing I left the dungeon.

"I suppose you have questions?" He asked.

"What did you do to Tamiko?" I blurted.

He seemed to have been looking through me, studying my movements. I stood with ease; manipulating the diamond to move as I did and thinning it out slightly.

"I wish for you to join the Akatsuki." Ignoring my question and stating his words with a slight demand. "I understand the girl Deidara was going to kill was of importance of you, and he negotiated her life for your cooperation."

I clenched my jaw. "What makes you think I'll actually help with whatever you want? Hm?"

Pein sighed and rested his chin on his hands. "For the same reason you allowed yourself capture; The girl's name is Mioko, correct? Well, according to Deidara, he has implanted a small clay bomb in your friend's lungs- much to small to be detected and, for now, on what I'd call standby." He watched me with a slight intensity. Pein was showing who was obviously dominate here. "If you refuse and go against my orders- Deidara would not hesitate to see a piece of 'Artwork'."

Fear shot through me then. "He's out of his range."

"Of course he will be. Though I have very watchful eyes, Kage, and Deidara will be transported to her area the moment you cross us, thus allowing him to detonate the bomb." He explained.

I bit my lip, eyes softening. Why were they doing this? "Why me?"

He sat back in his seat for a moment, then stood and walked around his desk. "You have the power to see into the future, the power of great medical jutsus and the power of Matatabi. You are a very important person- seeked out by every ninja village at battle time. You, Kage, are going to help us build the perfect, peaceful world, and if you refuse to do so, I will take away everything you love. Including your sister."

How did he know?

"She isn't as strong as you; not capable of foreseeing or any medical ninjutsu and her power is on a much lower scale than you." He turned to face me fully. "She can't hide her chakra as well as you can; Only able to deceive those with normal eyes. She doesn't even know you are her sister, Kage."

"We were separated when she was only two years old!" I shouted at him. "Of course she wouldn't remember her real family!"

Pein nodded. "The family she learned to love and grew with was also destroyed by Oorochimaru. The Hidden Tree Village. The only useful trait she has now is the Ivory style. It would be a shame to have to put the only ninja left that knows this technique down."

My knuckles were white. I couldn't let them do that to her. My little sister… after all these years she was okay and doing well? A defeated sigh escaped my lips. "Fine, but I'm not going to be walking around without a henge."

"Fine. Your room is already prepared and a cloak will be in there. You must wear it."

"What about Tamiko?"

"He isn't fully sealed." Pein sat back in his chair. "You still have the ability to do a full-body takeover, the only thing that is sealed is his mouth, and you are unable to talk to him. Dismissed."

The door opened and walked in a female; Blue hair..- Konan! She smiled softly to me and motioned me to follow her. That lifted my spirit slightly, seeing another girl here. I manipulated my diamond to morph as I walked. I'll be damned if I allow those guys to touch me. Making a small path that surrounded me fully as I walked and as I lifted my foot, the unneeded space behind me closed.

- .

I had a room between the ignorant Jashinist and Artistic Terrorist. Wonderful. Once I was in the room alone, I dispelled my cocoon and looked at the furniture provided.

A simple bed, desk, and a closet.

My eyes shifted over the neatly-made bed; sitting on it was the cloak Pein talked about.  
I was reluctant, but soon found myself holding onto the black article, decorated with red and white-bordered clouds.

If I was going to work for the Akatsuki, to keep my sister alive, I wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her.

My arms slipped into the cloak as it consumed my body.

I cleared my mind and activated my other side. Devoted of all emotions such as happiness and joy. As this persona took over, my soft blonde hair turned an almost white shade of pink; long and flowing down to the middle of my back. My bangs hung down to my face, though only covered my left eye, skin going from a dark tan to a milky cream. The Kanji for Sin tainted creamy skin at the base of my neck on the right side. Those eyes. The right one was a bright yellow- feral and empty, while the covered left was an endless darkness of black. The pupil was white and surrounding it were seven, small colored specks of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and a deep pink.  
The Akatsuki cloak fit my small body loosely, and the Kanji for Obedience and Sister burned themselves into a red print cloud that was sewn in her chest area.

This person- this, persona…was a result of Tailed-Beast chakra and I mixing.

As long as I was in the Akatsuki, I wouldn't be Kage.

"My name is Cyn."

**Authors note:** (Silver) AHHH! I know, huh? MINDFUCKED? Well, you should be! Because things are about to get TWISTED!

Her name is Pronounced as **SIN**, by the way, and she isn't the only one! Things should clear up soon. c:

I want to give a shout out to **EMZY2K11** for reviewing, loving and following the story! It means a whole lot to Cri-Cri and I 3

Until next Chapter, my Loveys! ~~


	12. First Mission : Success!

Chapter 12

"I'm happy to see you are settling in so well." Pein looked to the pinkette.

She did not answer- Only stared.

"It's also a good thing you aren't hiding in your little shell either. Anyways, you're to go on a mission with Hidan and Kakuzu to retrieve the two-tails. Leave within the hour. Dismissed." He returned to his paperwork.

Silently, she obeyed and left to her room. Konan had taken it upon herself to place pale pink flowers among yellow and violet to show it was her room. A lovely gesture, though Cyn didn't really care anymore.  
Her room was slightly different. Upon the first night she soon discovered how noisy the men around her were and she surrounded the room with walls and flooring of a transparent-pale-pink diamond to block out all sounds.

She had also gotten a new wardrobe as well, and it consisted of long-sleeved light pink shirts which were tight down her arms until the cuff, which fanned over her knuckles. The shirt had a cut-end which was merely two V's cut out of the side, making two pieces longer which tightly flowed to the start of her thighs, the bust had a V shape dip in it as well. Under the shirt she wore a white collared undershirt with a black tie. Also in her wardrobe was a miniskirt, which only went mid-thigh, the color to match her shirt and tight, black and white striped shorts underneath that stopped a fourth of the ways down her thighs. Cyn wore standard ninja sandals that went just above her knees and a pale pink waist holster that was hung loosely on her right hip and continued to slump to her left thigh, just as Kage had.

Konan picked everything out, and though very revealing Cyn could care less. She wore the cloak over her clothes after all. A pink-and-yellow lily adored her bangs on the left, and that she didn't care too much for either, though Konan insisted on dressing her up adorably since she never had another female in the organization. Well, they did before. Though she was unfortunately loud-mouthed and paired with Kakuzu. In his offense he said she had a high bounty on her head, so her death wasn't a total waste.

The only thing she packed were folds of money and a few food pills, along with an empty book. It was a simple game of cat and mouse between them and the two-tails carrier-

Cyn's visable eye flashed a bright yellow for a moment.

-and she'd already seen the outcome of the mouse's fate.

- . - . - . - .

"The bitch finally came out of her fucking room." Hidan snickered, making some of the other's in the room laugh as well. The all stopped when they actually looked at her though. She was different that before.

Then again, she didn't come out of her room at all the previous night, and her room was reinforced with diamond, so no one could get in.  
But, that wasn't the difference. She was resistant before, and didn't she have blonde hair?

"Is that really Kage-Sama?"

Cyn recognized the swirled-masked man. '_He was the one Onee-San harmed whilst she was in disguise as a feline. When she infiltrated this place._' She then noticed the common room. Her eyes looked over the window she and the others watched Kage escape from.  
'_They must not know about us._' Cyn could feel the nod coming from two forms inside of her. '_No, no. Pein knows about us._' She felt the nods again.

Cyn looked to Kakuzu for a moment, the upstanding collar on the cloak hiding her face from the nose-down, then walking toward the exit. Soon the two originally assigned to the mission followed; Hidan muttering profanities as usual.

As she passed Deidara, she could feel his depression. '_He's sad his partner died._' She thought to herself. '_Why didn't Onee-San tell them?_' She looked at the mans arm; a clay mold of an arm was sewn to his shoulder. '_Should I fix it?_'

The nodding turned into violent shakes.

'_Okay. I won't.'_

Pein lifted the rain as the three of them walked out, and millions of Konan's paper creations flew around the trio as they left the village. It would take seven days tops, if they didn't goof around. Two days to get to Lightning Country, three days to do the sealing and two too get back. Cyn wanted to get everything over with and retreat back to her room. She didn't like the feelings of their shaking, but she took Kage's place on purpose. '_I took Onee-San's place so she wouldn't have to live with the guilt._' She thought to the pair.

One head shook, while the other nodded.

'_Onee-San would be sad if we wouldn't have, Vumi. Anki understands._'

A pause, then two separate nods.

'_Thank you Vumi._'

Once they were outside the village Cyn stopped immediately. Kakuzu gave her a confused lookm perking what she could make out as a brow in curiousity.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" Hidan cursed, turning around. He wanted to hurry and finish this mission up. Undead people had lives too, and he needed to make a sacrifice damnit!

Cyn turned to the two and began forming a series of hand signs; Hidan took a slight step back with one foot in front of the other; readying a fighting stance. This girl- erm- Kage? Had already tricked the entire Akatsuki once and even managed to stay a few hours in their base before getting caught, and even then she managed to inflict harm onto a member.  
Her pale pink diamond surrounded the three of them. "What are you doing Cyn?" Kakuzu growled. Now he was concerned, being in her own birthright couldn't mean well for them. The last time they encountered the Diamond Hidan had lost an arm and Deidara was trapped in that damned stone for six hours before they could even get his upper body free. Not to mention the damn gem crumbled to dust after two more hours; that's about the time the girl escaped Hidan and Kisame, so they suspected she dispelled it. Still though, all that work! That diamond would've went for a nice price, but not a single stone was spared!

She finished the signs and let her arms hang by her side while still leaving the undead unanswered. Hidan 'Tch'ed and watched as the pink-tinted walls began to shine.

Both men tensed visibly, and Hidan went to grab his three-bladed scythe.

After a moment the glow subsided and the gem began to come down; floating off with the breeze as tiny sparkles of light.

"What did you do?" Kakuzu's menacing voice demanded.

Cyn turned and began walking North. "The target is close now."

- .

The woman ran through the sewers, avoiding the Akatsuki members well, though they stayed on her tail fairly well. She lead them into an open room where a small stream of green water flowed through the middle and once the two men were inside paper bombs went off; effectively destroying the exits.

"You really are a fucking idiot." Hidan smirked at the woman, who just returned the expression.

She chuckled lightly and widened her stance; making the guys steady themselves just in case she tried making a break for it. "I'm not letting you Akatsuki bastards leave this place! You will both die here!"

She smirked and flipped high into the air; a bright blue glow engulfed the trio and soon faded. A loud roar was heard then.

"She gave herself up to the two-tails completely?" Kakuzu muttered. He moved his hand around; allowing sharp and thick strands of threads run down his arms and lash out.  
Hidan reached for his weapon, and once his hand connected with the hilt of the scythe he quickly drew it and positioned it at the large beast.

Matatabi was fully in control of the woman, and it attacked with a scorching fire attack, though was brushed off by a wall of transparent pink.

The guys looked around- she didn't follow them in here, did she? Suddenly, one of the exits burst open; pieces of rock and stone debris flew around them, only skinning them slightly, though it wouldn't matter if they got cut.

The two-tails had stopped dead in it's tracks, waiting for the dusty fog to clear and see who had interrupted it's battle. A large, pink-colored stone the same size as Matatabi and looking very similar slowly crept out of the sewer tunnel. The heavy paws of the beast cracked the flooring with every step near Matatabi; and it's jaw hung low as it stalked to the two-tails.

The pinkette finally appeared walking from the once-barricaded exit slowly. The two-tails looked at this new person with slight curiousity. '**Another Akatsuki Brat.**'

Cyn stopped at her creation's side and placed a hand on its front leg. She looked to the two-tails blankly, then blinked. '_This is Kage's beast's, Tamiko's, Parent_.' She thought, soon feeling the regular double nodding. '_This is what we were suppose to get?_'

Matatabi paused for a moment to study the female, then let out a heart-stopping roar that made Hidan cringe slightly. The chakra behemoth lunged at Cyn with one claw outstretched and what seemed to be a black ball gathering larger and larger from it's mouth.

The black beam shot out at her, a quick cloud of smoke engulfing her, the diamond-made cat and the two-tails.

.:.:.:.

"That bitch is dead." Hidan clenched his jaw and took a step back.

Kakuzu waited for the dust to clear; threads flicking wildly from his arms. "She shouldn't have tried playing the hero."

Both men shook for a moment as the sound of a crash was heard. Hidan seemed to peer over the air and scratched the back of his head with a raised brow. "You'd fucking think Pein would bring in stronger damn people."

"No." The five-hearted ninja said lowly.

The dust cloud began to settle, and as it did they watched the silhouette of a female walking towards them with a limp form in her hands.

"No fucking way." The silver-haired Jashinist growled slightly. Cyn was holding the two-tails' vessel by the back of her shirt. The woman seemed dead in her hand. "Did you fucking kill her?" Hidan demanded, knuckles turning white. "You weren't suppose to fucking kill the bitch! Pein's going to fucking murder us!"

Kakuzu ignored his partner and Cyn as she made her way to them. He focused his eyes on the large shining object behind her small form. When his vision finaly registered, he could see an abyss-like darkness encased in pale pink. Many thoughts processed through his mind.

"She didn't kill the Jinchuriki."

Hidan looked to his undead partner wide eyed. "She damn sure looks dead to me." He then followed Kakuzu's gaze, only too take a step back.

"The girl stopped the two-tails' attack completely." The Thread-Ninja spoke calmly. He lowered his head just as Cyn came within a yard of the pair. "Though how she reversed her Takeover Form and took the girl is unknown."

The shorter girl looked to them both and dropped the body between them; ignoring the gazes being cast down on her. Cyn performed the needed hand signs quickly.

'_Please, Vumi, Anki, don't tell Tamiko. Thank you both for blocking the internal vision.'_

She felt the two nods.

Hidan clenched his jaw and Kakuzu stood still as the female used her birthright to surround them, and then transported them to the meeting point assigned to them.


	13. Reports

**Chapter 13**

**We do not own Naruto or any Original Characters. **

"She took it down by herself?" Pein's holographic voice asked.

"Yes. In very short time too- under two minutes if even that." Kakuzu reported. "We should be back within five minutes or so."

"It takes a day to get here from where you are now." Konan stated.

"Not with this fucking Cyn bitch. She's all fucking quiet like Itatchi, only fucking worse and she's as bad as that bastard Sasori was with the fast pace and shit."

"We can hear you, Hidan." Sasori's voice, though slightly crackling from the hologram, echoed through the large cave.

"She's able to transport herself and anyone within her diamond walls."

"I see. That explains why it only took an hour for you to bring the two-tails in. Since you left of course" The blue-haired female nodded.

"It was an easy battle fought." Kakuzu said in his usual growl. "The girl stopped the entire attack of the two-tails. We didn't have to lift a finger."

"Ah. Well you three aren't due back for another six days. Do as you please."

The holograms all disappeared besides Pein's. He waited for a moment, keeping eye contact with Kakuzu. "Report anything else concerning, Cyn. Dismissed."

Hidan rotated his shoulder and popped the bones within. "I need to do a sacrifice for Jashin-Sama soon."

They both stood from the ground and stretched. "There is a certain person I would like as well." Kakuzu spoke in his usual calm but eerie tone. "He has a large sum of money on his head."

"You and your damn bounties." Hidan muttered.

Both males looked into the dark night and searched around for their third teammate.

"Where the fuck is she?"

"It seems she has deserted us while we were reporting to Pein." Kakuzu growled in his deep voice. The Jashinist groaned and scratched his head. "Stupid bit-"

Cyn looked down to them from atop a cave entrance with an expression showing no emotions. "Are you finally finished?"

The Undead-Duo turned fully to her and lifted their chins. Hidan clenched his jaw and growled. "What the fuck are you doing up there? Taking a fucking cat nap?"

"I do not sleep and I am not a cat." She said simply, walking off of the edge.  
Instead of falling, a small wind picked up and allowed her to gracefully set foot on the earth. "Are we to leave now?"

"Could have fucking fooled me." Hidan muttered in a low growl

"What made you so talkative so suddenly?" Kakuzu snapped.

Cyn walked between them silently and turned to the larger man. Her arm shot to his neck, making both men gasp as shocked expressions plastered their faces. Cyn narrowed her eyes and released her hold on the Thread Ninja. She glared at both of them. "I see."  
Her pink diamond rose from the earth and surrounded them.

With a quick flash of light, the trio was in a forest. Before the two men could blink, the diamond was gone and the pinkette began walking away.

"We are in the Land of Fire." She announced.

Hidan chased after her and growled. "What the fuck was that?"

Her form stopped. "His destination was the Land of Fire. I would not like to waste time running across countries with the two of you."

"She is a priestess Hidan." Kakuzu began walking ahead. "Besides being able to see a person's future and death, she can also see their minds."

"What the fuck does that shit mean?" They all walked together.

Cyn blinked. "The girl you know as Kage was born into a family of Priests and Priestess. After birth an outlawed and banned sealing was performed on the child. She holds the power of Earth, Fire and Wind techniques along with the Kekkai Genkai of the Diamond technique. Being born from this family includes her being able to foresee a person's fate, future and mind. Meaning if her hand connects with the vitals of one's throat, which leads to the brain, she is able to see that person's thoughts."

"So damn talkative."

Kakuzu looked back at her. "All of this applies to you as well?"

Cyn nodded. "The two-tail's, Matatabi, chakra is not the only chakra from a tailed beast that was present in the sealing. The mix of tailed beast chakra evolved and created three alternate persons within her."

"And one of them would be you?"

"Yes." Her visable eye flickered.

"So there are four different people sharing one body?" His tone had a hint of curiosity laced within it.

She shook her head slowly and lifted her chin slightly to view the treetops and sky. "We are four different people. We each have our own bodies and powers but since we were formed after she was born, only one of us can be what we call Outside at a time."

"What if one of you damn people die?" Hidan grumbled. "And Pein didn't say one fucking word of a damn split-personality bitch."

Ignoring his first question, she continued. "He knew well of our existence. Along the reason of foresight, he wanted us for another reason as well."

"And that would be?"

"If you would like the answer, you must ask your Leader. It seems he has kept quiet for a while."

* * *

The sun rose, and as it did it shined its brilliant rays upon a certain silver-haired Jashinist who was laying against a tree as a makeshift napping spot. Once the light shone on him he stretched slowly and yawned widely. He wiped his eyes and groggily sat up, a different scent than usual catching his attention quickly.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw two forms sitting around a small fire. Hidan stood and walked over to his company. A few eggs had been cracked onto a thin line of pink and hovered over the fire, cooking efficiently. "What the hell are you two doing?" He looked to his normal companion whom was eating with the same material in the form of chopsticks on a thin diamond plate.

"Eating." He said simply.

The Jashinist looked at the pink-haired female. "And the bitch is cooking? If she was locked away in the blonde's fucking body how is it she fucking knows this shit?"

"They are one in the same you idiot." Kakuzu growled.

"Tch."

A pink platter was shoved into his arms as Cyn wrapped her birthright around the fire. The lack of oxygen caused it to cease its flame and existence. The diamond then crushed itself- leaving pale specks of dust to ride within the gentle wind that was present.

Cyn stood and tilted her head upwards to the Jashinist. He was, as were the rest of the Akatsuki, much taller than her. Hidan gave her cooking a once over before giving her a suspicious glare. The pinkette turned and began walking toward a small stream that they had rested nearby to find a drink of water.

"Just eat it you idiot." Kakuzu placed the empty platter onto the ground and stood. "We don't get breakfast often when out on a mission."

"We never fucking eat when we're out on a damn mission." Hidan shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. He chewed the substance very quickly and swallowed. "Not as fucking bad as I thought it would be."

Hidan forced the rest of the makeshift breakfast into his mouth, threw the dish down and stood after swallowing. "Everyone fucking ready?"

Cyn sat at the edge of the stream with her knees tucked under her and head hanging low over the clear water with hands tucked between her thighs. Her bangs hung away from her face, revealing her left eye as she watched a couple of small fish swim close to her. A straight line was formed from her lips as she watched the fish dance in her shadow.

'I hope you will be proud of me Onee-San.'


	14. Fight! Pt 1 : Attack!

Hey guys, It's Crillix here! Silver had gone to see her family for spring break, so sorry for updating so slowly. I hope all of you have had/are having a wonderful break as well! I haven't planned on going anywhere, but Silver has been coaxing me to at least go to the beach or something. (It's to cold.) but I just might have to.

**Silver **.:.:. Hey guys! :D I also want to apologize for the late updates, but I haven't been helping Crillix fully on the story and haven't been motivating her to do so. (When I got back she was sleeping on the floor; laptop on and playing Transformice. Lmfao.) We have been going through a little bit of a tough streak. Crillix has had her heart broken two days ago while I was away because of her stupid boyfriend. ( I am banning her from writing for now so she can relax and think everything over. Also, a couple of friends and myself have taken it upon ourselves to dish out a little revenge. :3 Teehee. ^.^ *Claps*) Here are more reasons why we are beginning to lag-  
**Updating our profile:** Getting OC Character Bio's finished. It's not even close to being finished, and we will announce when it is.

**Drawings:** Crillix isn't exactly the "Artist" type, so I am drawing out characters with my trusty Bamboo Tablet and when that is finished they will be uploaded to Deviantart for all to see. I would like to do this so many of you can get a good image of what our characters look like.  
**Other Stories and Sequels:** I know, we aren't even CLOSE to done with TOA, but we started on a sequel and I even started on a Pokemon FanFic. =w=" heeehehehehh…. Yeah… Well, it's actually easier to stay interested on a story when you have a few to work on really, because you can go from one plot, and when you're stuck, just finish writing a chapter for another one and so on. It's one of the only reasons we are continuing TOA and haven't gotten bored of it, because we have a sequel and I LOVE IT WITH EVERYTHING! _ I want to upload it as soon as possible because, I don't know if you guys would like it, but I do.  
I think that's enough for one chapter, :3 Till next time Loveys~~

**We do not own Naruto or any Original Characters  
**

**Chapter 14**

"It will just take one moment." Kakuzu spoke with an annoyed tone. "You've already done your sacrifice, and we waited for you to do that."

"Bullshit! You and that little bitch left me in the middle of the fucking forest!" Hidan countered.

Cyn walked on the opposite side of Kakuzu, watching the ground as they walked. It had been going on for hours; Hidan mad about them walking ahead that is.

"You're the one that said the ritual was classified and didn't want inferior beings to witness it, Hidan." The Thread-Ninja's jade green irises bore down on the Jashinist; holding annoyance within them.

Hidan glared at his partner in return and grumbled. He couldn't think of a good comeback obviously, though after a moment he grumbled again. "You could have just fucking walked off or something and then fucking waited. Damn."

That was another thing Cyn noticed. About Kakuzu anyway. When her hand came in contact with his throat, she saw more that just his future. She saw everything.  
The time he was abused by his village, and the reason for his deep hatred and greed.

Vumi and Anki had shaken violently the more she pondered on Kakuzu. He was really an intriguing person and that was why she thought more and more about him. Though others could only see the dark front he was now, the pinkette could see the small fragment of love and care he still had within his real heart.

"Just shut up and wait for me." Kakazu looked down to the only female on the team; the shortest person on this team. Cyn raised her chin to come eye to eye with him, and her pale bangs hugged loosely to the right side of her face as she did so. They stared for a while with emotionless orbs locked with one another and stayed silent. The contact was finally broken when the girl turned away from him and headed to the building; only to disappear from them both.

It was different than her usual teleportation jutsu. Her body had apparently crushed itself into tiny shards of pink diamond that headed floated high within the air until she then reformed. Cyn stood very high above their heads; seeming to take a post in the air as lookout.

"No fucking reason for that." Hidan muttered to himself about the girl.

As Kakuzu disappeared into a white-painted building, the silver haired Jashinist sat himself on a step in front of the door. The unforgiving sun heated his exposed skin and began to darken it slightly the longer he sat there waiting. Hidan grumbled and fussed quietly at his partners lack of swiftness; he was cooking out here!

He craned his neck, popping a few bones in the process, upwards to the sky. The bright star that was casting its magnificent, life-giving warmth stung his violet orbs and forced his hand to give them some relief by covering them slightly.  
If he was this hot, just standing on the ground, he couldn't imagine how the girl was standing so high; much closer to the raging pit of fire than he was.

A footstep from behind caught his attention and made his head lower. "Kakuzu. Fucking took you long enough."

Just as he was about to speak again, the sound of metal scrapping against metal rushed to his ears; causing him to snap his head behind to see a Leaf shinobi beginning to throw a couple of shuriken his way. Hidan stood quickly and grabbed the hilt of his three-bladed scythe and whirled the blade around. It's rope-like handle extended the tri-blade and knocked the opposing weapons away from him; one close to the shinobi's cheek which had embedded itself into the wall behind.

Hidan twirled the hilt around and forced the blades to move to the Leaf ninja. The man moved quickly with a grunt as the red and silver weapon was stabbed into the ground where he had just occupied.

Two others began to close in on him; the silver haired male grunted after noticing he wasn't able to move.

"To slow." He heard a boy's voice say with over confidence.

Blades were forced into the sides of the Jashinist, and the first man from before began to snicker. "That's one of them down. One more to go."

The three Leaf shinobi began to smile widely as the feeling of victory spread through their bodies. They all looked to one another; showing their happiness at the fact they had already taken a member of the Akatsuki down with such ease.

"That fucking hurts." Hidan grumbled with an annoyed tone. "Who the fuck are you stupid bastards anyways?"

Shock covered the Leaf shinobi quickly when the Jashinist spoke.

"He shouldn't even be standing." The male to his left spoke in a hushed, but shocked, voice. "We hit him without fail." His arms trembled slightly.

Hidan growled and glared between them both. "Quit fucking sticking it in like that."

Both began shaking slightly; causing their blades to cut in deeper ever so slightly.

"I said to fucking stop you fucking stupid bastards- that hurts like a bitch."

"Is he immortal?" The one to his left stared with empty eyes. "What is this?"

Hidan growled and attempted to move on his own with no avail, noticing the dark shadow that was attatched to his own by a fourth shinobi that took refuge on the roof of the collection office. "Isn't that fucking obvious you fucking moron? Now, one more damn time, who the fuck are you stupid bastards?" He looked between the four when they didn't answer him for the second time. His enchanting violet orbs landed on a piece of cloth that was tied around the waist of the first Leaf shinobi that had attacked him. "So you were a member of the Guardian Shiobi," He paused for a moment. "Something or whatever. Great. Just fucking great." He growled even more annoyed. "Now I'm going to have to fucking wait even fucking longer at this damn collection office." A loud and miffed groan came from him.  
A hard stare landed upon Hidan from the Guardian Shiobi. "We are shinobi of the Leaf. We have orders to either capture of eliminate you Akatsuki members."

Hidan looked on in wonder. He couldn't move, so there was no real point in really paying any attention at the moment.

"We know enough about you Akatsuki to know you operate in pairs. Our plan was to kill one of you and take the other back for interrogation," The old shinobi took out a pair of Knuckle Knifes and posed into a fighting position. "but it looks like the plans are just going to have to change."

The Jashinist began to chuckle softly at his words. "Well, it doesn't fucking look like your lucky fucking day. You fucking chose the wrong fucking one to start with."

"Where is your partner?" The first man demanded.

A loud crash boomed from the roof which was followed by rock debris from the building itself. The three others watched with widened eyes as their friend was pursued by Kakuzu.  
The shadow that had been controlling Hidan was gone and allowed him to move freely in result. "I can finally fucking move now." He grinned darkly.

Kakuzu closed in on the Shadow-Ninja quickly, and just as he was about to strike was forced to a stop by the man wielding Knuckle Knives. "Retreat Kotetsu, Isumo!"

Once the names were called, the two that had stabbed blades into Hidan quickly moved out of arms reach from the Jashinist. The four Leaf shinobi gathered together away from the two Akatsuki with a quick jump, and held fighting positions.

"The man with the sash, in the front. For once you were actually useful. You've struck gold Hidan." Kakuzu looked to his partner with light green eyes.

The silver haired ninja retracted his scythe and held part of its hilt firmly in his fist. The rope between seemed to snake freely above. "Stay the fuck out of this Kakuzu. This is my damn fight and I want the other three fucking bastards for my ritual. You can have the fucking leftovers."

"Fine." The Thread-Ninja agreed in his usual mono-toned voice. "Don't get careless, or I will kill you myself."

Hidan slid his left foot to the side and in a circular motion; leaving behind a red colored ink that came from the bottom of his sandal. "Not that bullshit again. Fucking knock it off."  
He then began to draw lines within the circle he had previously created with his foot. "I wish someone would fucking kill me already," He was posed with his left foot far behind him and his right holding most of his weight. Within the circle was a triangle, drawn with the same colored ink. "but as you damn well know, that's not fucking possible."

"Distract Mr. Diagram Immortal with your Shadow Stitching while I attack head on. Capture him. Even if it's only for a moment, it will be enough for me to take him down."

"You're crazy."

"I'll go in and attack with you." The one known as Kotetsu offered.

"No!" The eldest of them said. "It's the only chance we have. These two might be stronger than I am, but we need to make sure the guy is secure. Kotetsu, Izumo, cover Shikamaru and make sure that they don't get near him."

"Wouldn't it be better to retreat for now and regroup with the others?" Izumo suggested.

The first man clenched his Knuckle Knives tightly. "You really think the Akatsuki are just going to let us get out of here without a fight? If we don't finish them here and now, we're going to be the ones that are finished. We would be leaving Konoha in even greater danger if we did."

"Have you fucking idiots finished planning yet? Fucking pests. Poking me with your damned little blades right and left." Hidan gathered the four pairs of eyes back to himself. He held his scythe loosely now. "We have a damn good way of fucking showing those who don't fucking understand the pain of others."

.:.:.:.

"Should I help them?"

She watched from high above the newly made battleground.

"They don't even know I'm here. I could easily take them all out."

Two violent shakes from within made her frown deepen.

"Alright, I will not."

The wind blew her long, pale-pink hair softly to the right as the sun was beating down on her. A thin and flexible layer of diamond was protecting her from the heat by reflecting the sun's rays off of her. The wind that was blowing was keeping her cool as well. A small breeze picked up; causing her hair to dance around as Cyn looked below.

Her black-clouded eye blinked along with her yellow as she watched a small battle unfold beneath her.

"It won't be long now." She blinked again.


	15. Fight! Pt 2 : Death and a Close Call

**Chapter 15**

The battle had been raging on now for at least twently minutes. Cyn watched with empty eyes when the Leaf ninja had cut Hidan's head cleanly from his body, Kakuzu reattach it and their shocked faces. They had been so proud when his head had fallen; believing he was truly dead.

Her eyes watched as the cursing Jashinist linked himself to the eldest of the opposing group.

She watched as he cut down the team's leader with a fatal blow to the chest using his retractable spear.

She watched as another group came as their backup.

The sadness that flowed from the young man named Shikamaru when he watched his old sensei fall almost made the girl want to help the man that was oh so close to death. Though her beasts within stopped her from doing so; reminding her they were the enemy and that she was to take no part in the battle.

It was almost enough to make her feel emotion.

The amount of desperateness in Shikamaru's voice when he called out his teacher's name. The soft tears that forced their way from his eyelids as he tried to run to the fallens side. When he tripped from unbalance and weakness, it almost made her want to help the other side. The opposing team.

The memories of that boy's own memories from when Kage had healed them; he was so happy with his team and life. He enjoyed laying back and relaxing with his friends.

He loved his sensei.

Then Cyn remembered why she had taken her sisters place.

How would Kage react to this? She would have helped them without a second thought.

Mioko.

That was the sole reason she had given in to the Akatsuki in the first place, and the reason Cyn was here now.

To protect Kage's real sister.

She wasn't her real sister, was she?

Cyn's mind began to cloud over with confusion; a new emotion to her.

Of course she was Kage's sister. Kage herself would speak to them when she was alone and tell them stories of her adventures.

Kage would call them her family.

That was the reason Cyn took her place on this 'Mission.'; so she wouldn't have to live with the guilt and the hate. Kage was one of the reasons she and her siblings were born, and she would always be the one that was Outside the most. There was no place in the world without Kage, and if she was saddened or hurt, Cyn and her siblings would take revenge on those who caused it.

That was Cyn's mission.

"To protect Onee-san."

* * *

"You have to be fucking kidding me? I was just fucking getting to the damn-good part." Hidan raged and spoke to no one in particular. "Just give me a few fucking minutes to finish the fucking bastards off!"

Silence.

"Let it go, Hidan. We can end things later." Kakuzu turned to Shikamaru and the other seven Leaf ninja. "I will come to collect his body at a later date."

"Wait!" Kotetsu growled with rage. He stood with a limp and leaned on his friend, Izumo for support.

Kakuzu glared back at the man; knowing what he wanted to know.  
Before the opposing team could blink, the two male Akatsuki members were gone.

"Where the hell did they go?" Kotetsu growled with rage. He fell to the ground and clenched his jaw. "Damnit!"

"Calm down Kotetsu." Izumo frowned tightly and lifted his friend up again. "We'll find her."

Raido grunted angrily at the Akatsuki's escape. "I don't understand why you're so worried about that woman." He spoke with a slight choke. "She is just a normal woman that sacrificed herself to protect Suna ninja."

It was then Kotetsu and Izumo remembered. Hane had told them Ace had, transformed, into a woman with blonde hair and a gem ability. Kotetsu's heart dropped at the report, and they begged Hane to keep quiet. The large Suna ninja agreed after they told him the situation and that it would be best if her real identity was kept in the shadows because of the possibility the Hidden Villages would freak out. The Suna ninja reported that Ace sacrificed herself to the Akatsuki to keep them alive; and when the council had asked what they would want a normal human for, he came up with the story that she was an excellent medic. The council bought the story, and afterwards dropped the matter.

The three youngest from the group were circled around their sensei, spilling over in tears from his last words. He was gone, and they couldn't believe it.

* * *

A small breeze picked up slowly and began to build into a fierce wind. The ninja all shut their eyes slightly to keep the dirt from the ground out of their eyes.

Aoba, the only one with goggles, looked around through the wind to find the source of its cause. "There's chakara, strong chakra. I can't find it though."

Ino looked from her old teacher's body and to the sky slightly. A dark figure was slowly descending from above at a slow pace. "Look!"  
As the men of the group turned their heads, the figure placed her foot on the hard ground and stood.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at the girl with horror; their faces stretched into ones that showed dismay and fear. They both fell to the ground, apart and gasped.

The wind died until it was no more, leaving behind an eerie silence. The entire place was a dead silence, actually. The only audible sounds were coming from sandals as they shuffled on the ground and the hitched breaths of the Leaf ninja.

"Another Akatsuki member?" Choji hiccupped slightly. "I thought they worked in pairs?"

Aoba clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles were white, along with his jaw. "We have no information of a female Akatsuki besides Konan. They must have brought her in recently, or she just knows how to slip around people."

* * *

Cyn walked to Kotetsu and Izumo at a slow pace. She knew who they were.

"Onee-San's best friend."

Kotetsu froze along with his partner as the girl drew closer and closer to them.

When the pinkette stood between the two males, she came to a complete stop.

Ino growled and ran at the other girl; tears flowing from her eyes as she wielded a handful of kunai. "You stupid Akatsuki!" She threw the handheld blades directly at Cyn with as much force as she could.

The wind picked up again, though only slightly, as the female Akatsuki member raised her hand. Strong and hot embers arose from her palms and erupted into great flames. The kunai headed straight into it, though as melted into a liquid-state at the first contact. Kunai liquid fell to the ground and the tag around it was burned to ash. It ended in a pile of heated dirt next to Izumo, making him flinch away from the burning substance.

"Hm." A sparkled dust surrounded Cyn as she closed her eyes, and as she breathed lightly the small shards scattered around in a circular motion with a strong wind; forcing the ninja back slightly. "Calm down."

Ino held another kunai in hand; grasping it tightly with a clenched jaw before making the decision to throw it. Her aim was spot on, and she felt good about this throw, though the pinkette moved her head slightly out of the way and the sharp weapon embedded itself in a nearby tree.

Cyn opened her eyes then; glaring at Ino with hate. She raised her hand slowly, the Konoha ninja flinching slightly and then becoming tense, and then swiped her arm across the air.

The tree the kunai had rested in erupted in flames, burning with such ferocity the blonde had to take a gaping breath. "H-how?"

"The wind has carried my birthright to you all." Cyn announced in a monotone manner. Her yellow eye was focused on Ino with annoyance. "My chakra is in every one of the shards, and with that I can kill you in many ways." She then turned her head to Kotetsu. "I said to calm down. Onee-san wants this."

* * *

"Onee-san?" Aoba growled. He wanted to attack the Akatsuki, but he had no choice but to let her so as she pleased right now.  
Everyone was in danger.

They all watched with discomfort as the female Akatsuki bent down to their friends crouched between them. None of them could tell what the woman was saying, but the looks on the two's faces were enough to tell they were in shock. When the girl finally stood they tensed again.

Cyn looked to the Leaf shinobi and then to the two on the ground. She bowed slightly, "Heed my warning."

Her body seemed to dismantle into small, gleaming shards of dust that captured and reflected the light to make them shine. The dust from the Leaf ninja also flew away with her, leaving them tensed and wondering.

"What did that woman tell you?" Aoba snapped with rage.

The two sat there with shocked faces, unable to speak for the longest time.

"Well?"

"Move! Now!" Kotetsu jumped along with his partner and grabbed Asuma's limp body.

The shinobi looked at them with wild faces. "Don't just stand there, get out of here!" Izumo screamed with desperateness. It was evident shock was still in them.

The group of seven dashed off as quickly as possible, away from the collection office with the swiftness of a star. Kotetsu's eyes were burning, threatening to spill over with tears as they carried the limp body of Asuma. Izumo had more trouble with keeping his tears from falling, but eventually the wind against his face dried them away.

They stopped a good mile or so away from the building's area; panting and wiping sweat from their brows.

"What was the big idea?" Ino shouted at them, obviously pissed and scared at the same time.

Aoba walked to Kotetsu, who was kneeling on the ground trying to catch his breath. "What did that girl tell you Kotetsu?"

He panted along with Izumo; the sudden rush of adrenaline from seeing Cyn and the information was to much to handle at once. "She." He choked out with a dry throat. "She said"

A blazing inferno of absolute destruction boomed from far away. The trees were pushed back, despite the distance and from between them the shinobi could see the catastrophic explosion of the collection office as it burst into an angry fire and rubble. They all gasped, besides Izumo and Kotetsu, at the sight of where they had just been merely one and a half minutes ago.

Ino cupped her hands over her mouth as she fell to her knees while everyone else stared on with widened eyes; bright from the light the fire gave off.

"Why?" Aoba clenched his fists tightly and turned to the two that had just regulated their breathing. "Why did she- an Akatsuki member of them all tell you about that?" He demanded with a roar. "What all did she tell you?"

"That she was destroying the building." Izumo said a little to quickly, but with his own rage in his voice. He stood tall against his fellow comrade. "She told us that if we didn't leave then and there, that we would all be dead!"

"Why?" Aoba demanded again. "Who was that woman? We have no record of her! She isn't even in the bingo book! She isn't filed as a Hidden Village shinobi! Who is she?"

Kotetsu stood with a tight frown. He knew that woman and so did Izumo. They both knew she was a part of Kage, and they also knew about the other two, but how could they just come out and say that? Could he betray Kage's identity like that? Sure, he'd only known her for half a year or so, but she had done so much for their people in that little time; feeding them, healing them and even giving them a place to stay. Kage had told them she never had any real friends besides her "Family" and opened up to them.

It felt like bile crawling up Kotetsu's throat at the thought of betraying her, but then again Cyn was a threat to Konoha now- an enemy.

What would he do?

What would he tell them?

He fell in love with Ace- Kage's disguise and now he loved her like a sister. How could he just blab about her past, about her? After everything…

"She told us that her name was Cyn." He clenched his jaw. Izumo looked at him with a frightened look, though relief finally settled into his dark orbs as her processed his partners words. "Apparently the Akatsuki had just recruited her. All she told us was her name and that she was going to kill us if we didn't move fast enough."

"Why you two?" Shikamaru glared.

Izumo shrugged lightly, his arms burning from the sudden workout on his muscles just moments before. "I don't know- _We_ don't know. She just did, okay?"

"Maybe that's her way of dealing with things?" Choji started in a soft, low voice. "Maybe that girl, Cyn I mean, is just like that, y'know? She talked about someone she called Onee-san, remember? 'Onee-san wants this' so maybe she did that because she was told to."

Aoba grunted with frustration, eyes turning back to the dying flames that had eaten and digested the collection office. "Let's hurry. Back to Konoha."


	16. A Small Explination

**Chapter 16**

**We do not own Naruto or any Original Characters.**

* * *

Konoha – Two days later.

It was raining. Dark clouds hung overhead and poured out on those who came to visit a fallen shinobi at his burial. The raindrops mixed with their tears of sorrow, hate, guilt and tears of regret.

Hate, for those who had done this to him.

Regret, for those who were present at the time, and did not take action quick enough.

Guilt, for the one that felt it was his fault.

Shikamaru.

He held his head low, ever so slightly as he allowed the tears to fall from his dark eyes.  
'I could have jumped in a saved him.'  
'I could have stopped him from sacrificing himself.'  
'I could have been the one, to give up his life.'

All of these thoughts and many more haunted and printed themselves in his mind.

'It's my fault.' He would think often, repeatedly for the last few days.

He was the one that went to his old sensei's lover and had given her the news of his departure from their world.  
She was heartbroken, stunned and worse of all, pregnant.

'It's all my fault.'

* * *

Kotetsu stood near the back of the large crowd that had gathered around the grave sight. His eyes were heavy and dark. Things were just getting worse and worse.

First, Asuma had died protecting them and trying to take down one of the Akatsuki,  
and then he finds out his old love, his little sister by choice had been forced into the Akatsuki.

He had been delighted to find out that Mioko was alive and well, even though she was in pretty bad shape at the time, and he couldn't wait to tell Kage. A thought crossed his mind then, at the time; She was with Hane, and he had come back with only two people.

When he had asked the Suna shinobi where Kage- Ace was, he told him everything he had seen.

Kotetsu knew she was powerful, but to almost take out an Akatsuki member within two minutes? He didn't expect that type of strength. Maybe from Sakura, with her fists of steel, yes, but not Kage.

His world was crashing down around him. All of this and then the guilt that was slowly creeping into his mind from keeping this information from his village began to sink in.

Why were things going downhill so quickly?

_"Onee-san doesn't want you to die. She loves Onii-san Kotetsu and Onii-san Izumo, so I will comply and keep you from harm. Only because Onee-san loves you and wishes it."_

When they had just arrived back two days ago, Tsunade demanded reports on the newest member of the Akatsuki and entered her in a bingo book; copies of her page were sent to all countries.

Name: Cyn  
Gender: Female  
Age: Unknown ( Perhaps 14-17)  
Height: 4"9-5"2

Weight: Unknown  
Skin color: White

Hair color: Pale Pink

Eye color: Left – Unknown / Right – Yellow

Scars: Unknown  
Tattoos: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Affiliation: Unknown / Akatsuki  
Classification: ?  
Jutsu: Unknown  
Weapons: Unknown

Other: Kanji for Sister and Obedience in white writing on red cloud of Akatsuki cloak; Located on chest.

Reward: ?  
This woman has been seen, dressed in Akatsuki clothing, with Missin-Nin and S-Class ninja Kakuzu of Takigakure and Missing-Nin and S-Class ninja Hidan of Yugakure.  
Her known abilities are based on Wind and Fire elements, and has been seen taking down entire buildings without hand signs. Another ability accounted for is teleportation via wind. It has been reported her body will particalize and she will ultimately disappear.

Kotetsu nearly threw up from astonishment and the sudden sickness he felt when he read the report Tsunade had placed in the Bingo Book. It was a terrible feeling, knowing someone you care about so much and worry for will be hunted down just as they had tried with the Undead Duo.

It was awful thinking that, and if she would be killing innocent people.

Things, to say the least, were just being thrown in his face one after another.

The worst part of it all was, if she was still on the team with Hidan and Kakuzu, they would meet face to face and probably battle again.  
A new mission was set for them starting tomorrow.

A rematch, and this time, it was to kill.

* * *

"She fucking destroyed the damn collection office after we fucking left!" Hidan's holographic voice roared.

Pein's piercing purple-ringed eyes glanced between Kakuzu's transparent form and Hidan's, obviously waiting to hear something from the older member of the two. "Did she kill the Leaf's ninja as well?"

"No. They ran off apparently." The Thread-Ninja reported.

"Well," The leader spoke again. "It's a good thing she did."

Hidan's eyes visibly squinted with a slight rage burning through his violet orbs. "What the fuck do you mean she did a good fucking job?"

"By killing those who had contact with Kakuzu, Konohakure will not be able to interrogate them for any information they could have gotten about him. The more information they have, it would be easier for them to choose opponents for you, making battles tougher and wasting more time."

The body of the two tail's that had been sealed in it's vessel, Yugito Nii, was now fully sealed within the Demon Statue of the Outer Path. A long three days and very tiring for the members.

"You are to return back to the base as soon as possible." Pein announced. "Dissmissed."

The Akatsuki members all faded, one by one; and just as their leader was about to follow suit, Kakuzu stopped him. "What is she?"

"What is who?" Pein turned to his subordinates.

"The fucking girl." Hidan snapped. "You fucking sent every damn one of us out to find that stupid bitch Kage Jashin knows how many fucking times the past year. That isn't even her! It's a fucking alternate personality!"

Pein inwardly sighed and gazed at the third youngest recruit of the Akatsuki. His eyes were slightly dull, as they were all the time. "Her name is Cyn, if she hasn't told you that already." He started, earning a slight growl from the Jashinist. "Anyways, Kage was born into a family with deep roots of priests and priestess'. After she was born the elders of her family coaxed her mother into sealing a variety of tailed beast chakra into her merely an hour after birth. The largest amount of chakra was obtained from Matatabi, the Two-Tails." The leader glanced down at the grey-skinned body lying on the ground far below. Yugito Nii's mouth and eyes were gaping holes which were opened widely as her body was twisted; limbs in all directions.

"Somehow, Kage Aoo managed to suppress the smaller amounts of chakra." He continued on. "By doing just that, three others were born inside of her."

"How the fuck is that possible?" Hidan crossed his arms in an irritated and confused manner.

Pein sighed and moved his eyes back to his subordinates. "Even I don't know the answer to that, Hidan. As I was saying, though, these three others are very different and you could somehow say that they are alternate personalities to Kage, though they are Jinchuriki themselves."

"You fucking lost me."

"They aren't the same person, Hidan." Kakuzu filled in for him. "Think of it as three Jinchuriki being sealed within one other person.

The Rennigan-Ninja nodded, feeling grateful that at least one of them understood his explanation. "The four of them can not be released at the same time, unless a certain jutsu is performed on Kage herself. Anyways, the smaller chakra are known as Chakra Children of the original Tailed-Beasts. The woman you are teamed with as of right now is one of the vessels of the Chakra Children, and there are two more that have yet to show their faces to this world. Even I don't know much about the situation, though I do know a bit about their abilities and their names. Report anything new about Cyn. Dissmissed."

With that, Pein was gone.

* * *

Hidan opened his eyes quickly; anger still burning within them. He stood quickly from the stone head he had taken a seat at three days ago and stretched his tired limbs. "Fucking stiff as hell."

It had rained two of the three days; the first and then yesterday that is. The moisture and then sun had done slight damage to their muscles, but nothing that wouldn't go away without a few stretches.

Cyn stood in front of the pair and waited for them to finish the kinks out of their limbs.

"Hidan." She spoke in a soft voice and catching the pair entirely off guard. She never sounded like that before. Cyn held out her hands and presented the Jashinist with his headband. "I noticed that you had dropped it, when your head had been taken off. You left it at the collection office."

His frown tightened slightly. It was weird, hearing the girl that rarely spoke and usually in a monotone voice speaking like a gentle child. "Thanks." He grabbed the Hitai-ate from her hand and held it firmly.

"You should cover up that embarrassing mark on your neck with it." Kakuzu turned.

Hidan tied the head protector around his neck and gave a smirk to his old pal. "Doesn't fucking look half bad, does it?"

Kakuzu and Cyn began walking ahead silently and without answer, side by side. "Assholes."

They had been walking for a few minutes; the only noise coming from wildlife and Hidan's cursing. The bare forest they walked through seemed like a deadened wasteland save for the few amount of birds chirping and scavenging for food.

The pale trunks of dead trees and dead grass were the homes to these few animals, and the more Cyn pondered on how they did survive the more Vumi and Anki would shake.

It was sad; seeing these animals struggle to survive. A small deer whose skin was hugging its bones slowly staggered by.

It would be dead within the hour.

"Hm." Kakuzu grumbled with an annoyed tone.

A screech from a hawk was heard, echoing off the dead landscape.

"What the hell was that Kakuzu?" Hidan turned around to see his partner's arm re-stitching itself back together.

"It was nothing." The larger man turned to the others. "Nothing at all."

"Then hurry the fuck up." Hidan began walking off again.

Cyn waited for Kakuzu to pass her before she followed. Something wasn't right.

Her yellow eye gleamed slightly at the sound of a cawing hawk. "I will scout above."

The two males turned to face her. Hidan gave her an annoyed glare. "Why the fuck are you going to do that?" He demanded deeply.

Kakuzu and Cyn locked eyes for a moment; the Thread-Ninja nodded and turned back around to walk forward.

Hidan waited for the girl to disappear to let out a small growl. "What the fuck was that all about?"

The forest grew quiet again when he wasn't answered, and once again the pair walked in silence.

"Hidan."

"Yeah, yeah. I fucking got it."

The Undead Duo jumped to either side; Hidan grabbing the hilt of his scythe.

Two kunai lashed out at either person and just as the Jashinist was about to knock them away, Kakuzu's voice rang through his ears.

"Paper Bombs."

A black cloud covered the male Akatsuki members as the Paper Bomb detonated.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan slid from the black veil. His trusty three-bladed scythe had been blown from the rope and was stuck in the ground. He held on to the hilt of the rope with white knuckles.

The other did the same and grumbled. "I hardened my arm, I'm fine you idiot. Just watch out for the shadows."

Two black lines of shadows snaked their way to the Akatsuki men. Hidan growled to himself and tightened his fists. "We aren't fucking falling for that damn shadow shit again!"

"Hidan, above you."

Said man turned his violet orbs upwards to the direction his partner had said.

It was that kid again, Shikamaru.

He jumped high in the air above the silver haired Jashinist and twisted his arms to throw what seemed to be spear-like shadows; aimed directly at the Akatsuki male.  
The shadows themselves had a surprise tied onto them.

"More Paper Bombs." Kakuzu informed. "You idiot, look out."

The Jashinist moved his head out of the way of the sharp weapons, and once they stuck into the ground he realized they weren't kunai; but the Knuckle Knives that the dead man had used three days before.

One in front of Kakuzu, and the other Hidan.

They both covered their eyes, ready for the explosion that was promised to come after landing, but it never came.

"It didn't fucking detonate." Hidan growled. His eyes widened as he realized something.

"We've been tricked."

The young Leaf shinobi smirked and jumped from the tree he had been taking refuge on and landed on the ground with a heavy force. "Shadow Possession Shuriken Jutsu : Achieved."

"You little fucker. How did you fucking do this after I fucking dodged your damn shadow?" Hidan demanded, trying to move to no avail.

Shikamaru smirked. "The Kuckle Knives I threw at you were Chakra Blades."

"It's Asuma's gift to you."

"The one worth 35 million." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Well aren't you a fucking wonderful tactition."

"It's time to finish this." Shikamaru growled.

Hidan clenched his jaw and glared at the Shadow-Ninja. "You just fucking had to get yourself fucking caught Kakuzu." He raged. "We aren't in a fucking good spot right fucking now."

"By my calculations," Shikamaru held his hands together, beginning a few hand signs. "It will be over for you two soon."

The ninja from Konoha stretched his shadow at the Jashinist, taking over his body using his shadow and used a thread-like shadow to pick up Asuma's Knuckle Knife.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hidan said, worriedly.

"I messed up last time." Shikamaru stated with a smirk. "I'll make sure not to this time."  
He began moving, and as predicted Hidan mirrored his movements. The Leaf ninja lead the Akatsuki member to his three-bladed scythe and forced him to pick it up.

"I never fucking forget faces kid." Hidan growled out in rage. "I'll fucking find you and kill you!"

Shikamaru began running off with Hidan with a smirk plastered on his face. "You really don't get it? Do you?"

"Kakuzu, fucking duck!"


	17. Another Explosion

**We do not own Naruto or and Original Characters**

Hidan growled through tight teeth as he reared his scythe-wielding arm back. "Kakuzu! Fucking duck!"

In a split second, just as Hidan was bringing down his blades and swiped the older of the Undead Duo did as his partner ordered. His hand burst from underground, spurting threads and grabbing the Knuckle Knife that held him.  
Shikamaru gasped at the sudden action, while Hidan held a smirk. "That's what I'm fucking talking about!"

The hand dropped the blade and stood palm down on the ground, and as the threads went on, at the hole it came from, a bundle of them began to beat much like a heart. More threads came from the pile as Kakuzu jumped away from his partner, and attached to his arm once more.

The beating bundle was at his arm now, pulsing with what looked to be rage. "I guess it isn't all over yet, now is it?" Kakuzu said in his usual deep voice. "As you can see, my abilities are countless, and you've no idea what I am capable of. You would be wise to retreat, to plan your next move of course. That is," He hardened his eyes slightly. "if you're smart, unlike my partner here." His full arm retracted into socket and webbed itself strongly into place. "Just remember the battle plans you make mean nothing, and are voided, when the situation on the ground do not go as calculated."

Shikamaru clenched his jaw and tensed visibly. He had no idea that things would turn out like this. After all the calculations and planning; it all failed.

Hidan smirked and chuckled lightly at the boy's reaction to Kakuzu's little lecture. The more he processed his partner's words, the more his face contorted into one of anger and rage. "Kakuzu! What the fuck did you fucking mean 'Unlike my Partner here'?" He demanded.

Kakuzu allowed a small rumble of a growl to escape from his throat as he turned to the silver haired immortal. "Just as I said you idiot."

Before he could come up with a response, the Jashinist dashed at his partner again with a strong speed and scythe upturned. He began slashing the scythe from side to side with an amazing swiftness; slashing through the air and emitting a sharp noise. "I can't fucking control my damn body! Fucking do something Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu's green eyes were locked on Hidan as he began jumping back and away from the trio of sharp blades. "What's wrong with you?"  
Soon enough his large body slammed against a tree and he held his arm out at his partner. He let out a low growl when his back met the bark of the tree. "What?"

"Spiky Human Boulder!"

His hands reacted the moment the jutsu was called; Kakuzu clashed them together and glared upwards at the oversized, brown spinning ball that was aiming right for him.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled as his arm ceased motion.

The ground crumbled and large chunks of the earth rose from the heavy impact and a thick cloud of dust shrouded the three ninja within.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Choji dashed out of the dusty cloud and to Shikamaru's side; brows creased with a hardened stare at where he had hit the Akatsuki.

The two watched as a large silhouette began to make its way from the cloud as well and tightened their jaws slightly. "It's like _ said before."

Kakuzu's skin was a dark black, and within seconds returned into its normal tanned state. His green and red eyes stared coldly back at the two younger ninja, showing no signs of harm.

"His special ability is being able to harden his body."

"Good eye." The Thread-Ninja complimented with a sarcastic, deep tone. "I guess it's true then. Physical attacks are useless against me."

The Shadow-Ninja's eyes hardened at this.

"Shikamaru." Choji gained his attention. "The other one."

Though his shadow was still stretched, Hidan gave a victorious cackle that practically made the Leaf shinobi flinch. "Be afraid!" He spoke loudly. "Be fucking afraid you damn Konoha brats! Kakuzu, enough with the damn small talk, let's fucking destroy them! Hurry! Undo this fucking annoying jutsu already!"

"Right."

Just as Kakuzu was about to raise his arm, his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as he let out a yell of pain.

Hidan's face twisted into one of pure shock.

Kakuzu had been hit?

A bright and burning blue light of electricity, attached to a man's hand had been forced through the Thread-Ninja's chest.

"H-How?" Kakuzu demanded. "I didn't even sense your chakra."

"Sorry."

.:.:.:.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. The Copycat Ninja of the Leaf." Cyn watched from above.

She stood, perched on a tree limb high above the ninjas heads. Her chakra was masked perfectly, and it seemed no one had yet noticed her.

Her visible eye looked right below to a female with long blonde hair. "Ino Yamanaka. Why do you think she is staying out of all of this?"

"I understand." She spoke softly after feeling her beasts shake within her body. "She is useless in battle."

A loud thud caught her attention and dragged her eyes back to the men that were battling. Kakuzu had fallen over from the Chidori and landed face-first into the ground.

"They believe they've defeated him."

Kakashi ran at Hidan, determined to finish him off next, though was struck back and into a tree's trunk with a hard kick to the stomach.

The tree began to crumble and fall, taking out more of its brethren as it did so. Cyn sighed softly as she watched the battle unfold. "I could change the outcome of this all, but I'm sure Onee-san will be pleased with it."

Cyn lifted her chin to the sky, ignoring Kakuzu's release of his four hearts.

"Are you sure?"

A fierce gust of wind blew from one of Kakuzu's heart-beasts as it hit Kakashi.

"Alright."

Cyn dropped to the ground as dead trees were thrown from there rooted place. The young Leaf ninja were pushed back as well, and wooden debris began dancing around the area with an unbelievable speed.

Ino's blue eyes widened as she watched a sharp limb draw closer to her and being unable to move, she could only hope for the best.

Her eyes were torn open when the feeling of pain did not come. Instead, she felt nothing.  
A dazzling pink gem had stopped the sharp branch from hitting her; saving her ultimately.

"What is this?" She questioned breathlessly.

The gem wall was gone within a second, and the branch had fallen to the ground with a light thump. Her blue orbs shrunk slightly as she caught wind of a strong, foreign chakra and she turned around fully without hesitation.

The sight she was met with caused her heart sink quickly, and the blonde tense at first, though she swiftly dropped into a fighting position.

"I am not here to fight." Cyn spoke softly.

Ino scoffed, putting on a tough face for looks even though inside she was covered in fear. This girl destroyed a single building in an instance and this was the second time she had saved her. "Why?" Ino said in a quiet demand. "You helped me twice now, why?"

"Onee-san wants this." She said simply. "I will not fight unless told to." The pinkette's yellow eye scanned over the battle scene that was clearing from a heavy dust cloud. "You are Onee-san's friend, and though it seems as though I should not help the enemy, Onee-san would be devastated to know you died in battle, Ino."

"How do you know my name?" She demanded. "And who is this Onee-san you keep talking about?"

Cyn's eye hardened at her tone. "Leader didn't say anything about killing and he didn't say anything about not helping you either, so I won't be going against him."

"Who is it you take orders from?" Ino forced again and took a step forward.

The pinkette looked at the clearing smoke behind. "Your friends are in danger."

"My, friends?" Ino turned around quickly only to witness one of the masked beings that came from Kakuzu aiming a deadly lightning-based attack at them.

"If they get hit with that." She gasped. Ino jumped into a full sprint to her friends. "Shikamaru! Choji! If you get hit by that"

Cyn warped herself onto a tall tree that had dipped in the top and branched out even further to watch the battle unfold. She began watching just as Kakashi of the Sharingan blocked Kakuzu's lightning jutsu; saving the younger ninja from harm.

"Fatass." She heard Hidan taunt.

The largest of the group flared red with anger and ran at the Jashinist with extended arms that had amplified strength. His comrades called out for him, and eventually Shikamaru stopped him with his shadow right before Hidan could swipe at him with his tri-blade.

He raised his arm to strike the defenseless ninja, though was met with a kunai courteously of Kakashi. His frown etched into a smirk as the Jashinist cackled with delight. "Now that's what I'm fucking talking about!" With a successful kick to the chest, the white haired Copycat-Ninja was introduced to the ground.

She could hear the Leaf shinobi bickering at him to stay calm, and then, a gasp. Shikamaru had released his hold on his comrade.

The large child faced forward to see a the toned chest of a dark-cladded Kakuzu, he stood quickly, raised his enhanced fist and aimed for a hit.

A hard hand met the child's; Kakuzu was pushed back a few inches though retaliated by hitting the boy twice without a blink. With an elbow to the face, Choji was sent flying to the base of a tree.

The Thread-Ninja seemed to disappear for a moment and then reappear before the boy once again. Cyn listened to his whimper and the soft "No." he whispered out; only to receive a kick to the stomach and to be forced through a few more thick walls of dead wood.

It was annoying; the sound of sandals running up decaying wood and the loud cackle of Hidan as he chased his white haired prey. The two of them clashed blades as they ran and every now and again Kakashi would flip out of harms way.

Kakuzu's monsters attacked him as well and forced the man to Cyn's location.

The two shared a brief lock of eyes contact; Kakashi holding one of surprise, though was taken off the matter as one of the beasts aimed a fiery spear at him.

By the time the pinkette had found a new perch, away from the chaos that was unfolding quickly, Kakuzu had taken hold of Ino and Choji by the necks, Shikamaru was running from the Lightning Beast and Kakashi seemed to be down for the count.

What a terrible deception.

Hidan found out the hard way of Kakashi's decoy after he sliced the fallen in half.

His face reddened with rage as it disappeared within a puff of smoke.

.:.:.:.:.

The two Leaf ninja that had been captured where now saved thanks to a diversion Shikamaru had come up with. He was tending to them as Kakashi was guarding them.

"Are you okay?"

Ino nodded after hacking up a bit of water. "Yeah. More of less." She smiled weakly.

Hidan jumped to Kakuzu's side and smirked. "That was fucking pitiful. What the fuck happened there buddy?"

"You're one to talk." Kakuzu growled and turned his head to look at his partner. "I wasn't the one that fell for a shadow clone."

The Jashinist rubbed his head with a playful grin. "Oh, yeah. You fucking saw that shit?"

Shikamaru began walking toward the pair and once he was a few yards away, crouched and attempted to attack using his Shadow Possession.

Kakashi and Kakuzu began to battle as well.

"A fucking covert attack from a fucking distance? You're so damn pathetic!" Hidan chuckled as he flipped from the moving shadow.

A moment later the Shadow-Ninja appeared from around the tree Hidan had perched on and aimed a direct hit; the Jashinist blocked.

With their shadows now connected, Shikamaru smirked. "We're gonna go for a little stroll."

.:.:.:.:.

A new team had come.

Three males and a female. Two of which had gone off to see Shikamaru.

It wasn't until after the young blonde boy struck Kakuzu dead that they returned, which only meant her prediction was true.

Hidan had been taken down.

Cyn watched as the Konoha ninja rejoiced in victory and patted each other on the back. It was a heartwarming sight for a normal person thought to the pinkette it was boring. She began descending slowly from the perch she had stayed at for oh, so long.

She had two more things to do after all.

.:.:.:.

Sakura and Ino cheered in victory the loudest at the sight of Kakuzu's limp body.  
Choji had ran to Shikamaru and Naruto, along with Sai who gave a forced smile, to share his enthusiasm of the Akatsuki's defeat.

Yamato smiled as he watched the younger generation jump in gaiety. The scene made his entire body warm with the knowledge that they had grown so much, and so powerful in such a short amount of time.

It all faded, though, when he turned to Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a quizzical tone. "Your student practically took out three Akatsuki members, shouldn't you be happy?"

The younger ninja seemed to calm down, and their excitement as well when they noticed the Copycat-Ninja's hard eyes.

"I should be, but there is a problem." He spoke with such seriousness. That tone caused slight tension to run through the others.

Naruto grunted and raised a clenched fist. "What are you talking about Sensei? We won! Be happy about it would ya'?"

"There is still one more Akatsuki member here."

Ino's eyes widened at his words; he was right, after all, there was another.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto's voice was serious. He was told that the Akatsuki worked in pairs. "Why would there be another Akatsuki member in a group of two?"

"Is it that girl that gave us a warning?" Choji's eyes widened slightly at the memory.

Kakashi nodded slowly. "While I was fighting with Hidan, I was leading him with a shadow clone and it met with her. The Fifth put her known information in the Bingo Book. She didn't attack though, she was watching us all the entire time."

"Cyn." Shikamaru growled lowly.

As if on cue, the pinkette set foot a few yards away from the larger group; causing the small wind that was around to cease.

"So this is that new Akatsuki member?" Yamato looked to Kakashi. His face was serious and stressed. "What are we going to do?"

"Please evacuate."

The eight ninja tense visibly; Ino, Choji and Shikamaru taking a step back. The Shadow-Ninja clenched his fists tightly along with his jaw. "We need to go."

"We should get that body." Sakura mentioned to Kakuzu's. "We can extract data if we do."

"Please evacuate. Onee-san would be upset if Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru were harmed."

"What does she mean by that?" Choji looked to his comrades.

Kakashi's eyes widened; he was the only one who noticed it first, after all. "Naruto, don't!"

The blonde Jinchuriki had a trio of clones running along with him, Rasinshuriken in hand. Cyn watched with a bored eye as the boy drew closer with each passing second. "Naruto Uzumaki."

His blue eyes grew large at the sound of his name from the complete stranger, and just as he was about to make impact on the girl he was stopped and unable to move. The attack was dispelled within seconds.

"Vessel to the Nine-Tailed Fox." Hey eyes met with Naruto's. His fist that held the Rasinshuriken was a mere inch from her face. His clones had gone, though the body shape of the thin diamond suppressing them was still there. "Leader would be happy if I brought you back with me."

Kakashi crouched low, ready to attack at any given moment.

"But," She paused, seeing the white haired man grab a kunai. "I was not ordered to. Now please," Naruto's body confinement was released; causing him to fall to the ground. "leave."

The sparkling dust from before scattered to the trees and ground, though left the shinobi untouched. "What is that?" Sakura questioned. "She didn't even hit us."

Ino began to take small steps backwards. "It's the jutsu that destroyed the collection office."

"Her chakra is scattered everywhere that dust touched. I don't know what it is exactly though. It looks like normal dust."

"If you wish to die, then stay." She warned once more. Cyn raised her arm slightly as she spoke her words, making the shinobi fall back a bit.

Kakashi pushed the younger ninja behind him "Go!"


	18. A Proper Burial

**Chapter 18**

We do not own Naruto or any Original Characters

* * *

The moment they had gotten as far as they could, as fast as they could, the dead forest erupted with flames. It was déjà vu for Team 10, and they still couldn't take in the fact one girl could cause that much damage without hand signs in one swipe of the arm.

Naruto growled and wiped his face from dirt that had been taking refuge on his face when he had fallen. "What the hell?"

"That girl." Kakashi watched the roaring blaze that looked like something that would happen during a holocaust or war. It was amazing how much power she had in her small body; if someone was able to control her, then they must be powerful as well. According to data and three reports from only two days ago, the only known jutsu she used was fire-explosion jutsu, a dust jutsu that carried her chakra and wind-based jutsus that she used to move around. There was no telling what else this woman knew and despite the possibility of her only being about sixteen or so, she had more chakra in that explosion than his Chidori and Naruto's Rasinshuriken combined.

"We should report this to the Hokage." The Copycat-Ninja spoke with slight worry evident in his voice.

Sakura nodded, then turned her gaze back to the dying flames. "We should scout the area later to see if Kakuzu's body survived."

"Nothing would have survived that." Ino told in a saddened tone. "The first time she showed, I had thrown a kunai straight for her head and she melted it with a fire jutsu. She barely used any chakra then. Not to mention anything that glitter of hers touches can be burned."

The pinkette looked to the ground. "Alright. Let's go then."

* * *

Cyn gently placed Kakuzu's body on the diamond flooring of the large room she had made underground. She had been working on it since the fight had started, and was amazed when no one caught on. Especially when Kakashi Hatake hadn't.

Between two layers of hard gem were light-burning flames that illuminated the room in a brilliant reddish touch.

She sighed, looking at his torn and tattered body. He was good man at heart, and she would actually miss him. Kakuzu was her first real friend; and though he seemed as a ruthless killer, when Hidan was asleep he would tell her about his past.

"Onee-san. Please. You're the only one of us that knows Medical Ninjutsu."

Her hair shortened and began to fade into a light blonde, and her eyes swirled into a smoky blue as her height changed to taller. Before the swap was complete, Cyn dropped a set of clothing and a few other items from her holster near the limp body

"Only because he was your friend, Imooto, and because you spared my own friends."

Kage kneeled at the Thread-Ninja's side and held her palms to his wounds. They began to close and his skin would become spotless of scratches and scars that the opposing ninja had made. The threads from his back returned to his body, as well as from his mouth and his arms reattached to their original state.

This wasn't betraying her friends, so she had no reason to feel guilty and didn't mind doing it. Kages hands moved down Kakuzu's body slowly to be sure everything was cleaned up and once she had double-checked sat back on her legs.

The fiery light gave a peaceful, though slightly eerie, atmosphere to the diamond-made room and the silence that came with it made Kage tighten her frown. Her eyes scanned over the clothing Cyn had dropped before switching.

Kage laid the clothes out orderly and placed Kakuzu's Akatsuki cloak on top of them. She closed her eyes and performed a series of handsigns.

Once she opened them again, the attire had been switched, and the fallen's body was in clean clothing; including forehead protector and mask. She then reached her arm out and covered his eyes with her palm. Using her thumb and ring finger, Kage then closed Kakuzu's green eyes for the last time.

The blonde stood and looked at the body with a tight frown. Cyn's feelings and thanks ran through her mind soon after, and she couldn't shake the slight feeling of happiness that was emitting from the pinkette's soul.

She raised her palm to her chest, opening it slowly. Kakuzu's ring reflected the light that came from the walls. "North."

Pein would want this back.

Her body turned and her legs moved forward, and just as she moved, the diamond began to push away dirt and create a tunnel.

She stopped, though the gem proceeded forward. Kage's smokey blue eyes looked at Kakuzu one last time. The flames within the walls stilled though continued to cast their brilliant light of the room, and with a slight twitch of the fingers a white/clear diamond coffin began to encase the body in the center of the room.

"White and pink." She smirked weakly. "I'm sure he wouldn't like that very much."

A light chuckle echoed through her mind; causing her eyes to widen slightly.

"Imooso, I haven't heard your laugh in quite some time now." A light smile carved its way into her lips as her features softened. "Did that man really make you happy?"

A slight nod could be felt from three different entities. '_He was my first real friend Onee-san_.'

A small and very light chuckle could be heard through her closed, smiling lips. "Your friend is my friend. He will be safe down here, in the light of our birthrights."

Kage closed off the private burial chamber that contained Kakuzu and thickened the outer layer of diamond. The moment his resting place would be disturbed, she would know about it.

* * *

"Kakuzu! Come fucking get me already you stupid bastard! " Hidan struggled to move his jaw under the weight of stoney rubble. "That fucking brat! How fucking dare that damn bastard bury me! Dismember me and fucking bury me!" He tried moving, though was kept in place. His violet eyes were dimmed slightly, and one of them was swollen into a nasty purplish-blue. "I will fucking kill you!"

His partner would come for him. There was no way they could have killed Kakuzu after all.

As more timed passed, Hidan's face would soften and he would grow quiet.

Was anyone going to come for him?

The Jashinist began to think the worst.

Kakuzu is dead and no one was coming for him. The worst of it all, the shadow kid really knew what he was doing. It would be agony dying like this. First he wouldn't be able to perform sacrifice rituals for his god, which would slowly take away at his mortality, and as that happened his body would revert back into a normal human's and he would die the moment his eternal life was up.

By Hidan's memory and calculations; he would be stuck here in mind-breaking pain for at least six months. The highest being thirty years. He could feel bugs crawling around his detached limbs that made him whimper ever so softly.

"I can't believe I'm about to be put down like this."

Hidan held a saddened face; to him it had been an eternity that he'd been stuck down here. He wished he wasn't immortal now- things were boring and the disgusting bugs that had been crawling on his limbs had began to settle. He closed his violet eyes and relaxed.

This was his punishment.

A cool and smooth feeling began to surround his head; making him snap his eyes open quickly. "What the hell is this?" Without light, he couldn't confirm what was surrounding him, though it felt amazing considering the hole was hot and stuffy.

Maybe he was finally dying off, and this is what it was like. The dead did grow cold after all.

The cold surrounded him fully, and just as he was about to breath his final words he felt himself being pushed deeper. "What is this?"

The rock was being pushed away, or better yet he was being sucked into the earth itself. The silver haired man clenched his jaw. Was it quicksand or something?

His head was released in a tunnel; when he opened his eyes he could see his limbs, all of them, stacked neatly side by side. The tunnel was lit by fire along the walls which were coated with, diamond?

A soft pair of hands picked him up and turned him, and he was met violet to blue with his savior. "The bitch!" He smiled with relief. "Fucking took you long enough!"

Kage forced a smile at his excited face. "Yeah."

"Where's that fucking old bastard Kakuzu?" His head wiggled slightly in her palms, trying to look behind her and for any sign of his partner. "Well?" He turned his violet orbs back on the woman. When he noticed her gaze was to the side, to the ground, her features had saddened and her grip on him softened, he understood.

His eyes hardened slightly. "That fucking bastard left you to deal with those stupid Leaf ninja and went after that fucking cash cow, didn't he?"

Kage deadpanned; eyes twitching and head falling limp. "You're an idiot, Hidan." She said softly. When she rose her head again the Jashinist was giving her a shocked expression. "He's dead."

The neatly laid out body parts were surrounded by diamond now and floating within the air. Kage began walking; sealing the tunnel she left behind with her birthright and commanding the limbs to follow closely behind.

"You're fucking lying. There's no way that damned bastard would go down so easily."

"Cyn doesn't know any types of Medical Ninjutsu or healing tactics at all, Hidan. Why else would she drain her energy and chakra to switch with me?"

"To fucking heal him?" The Jashinist said sarcastically.

Kage sighed and shook her head. "Kakuzu-san was in terrible condition when I tended to him. The person that had brought him down must have used a very powerful jutsu; his flesh was peeling from his muscle, muscle off of bone and bones were broken into shards." She explained, earning a small grunt of frustration as the silver-haired head took in the information. "Imooto didn't want her friend to be buried in such a terrible state. He was her first real friend after all."

"Kakuzu didn't make any fucking friends. He hated people." Hidan grumbled.

She smiled softly. "That's true, the last part at least, and I can't exactly explain it but yes they were." Kage looked ahead to see moonlight pouring out of the entrance as it was enlarging. "From what I can tell, and from what I know, he did consider her as a friend. When you weren't paying any attention, or sleeping in or even walking off for a moment they had conversations about each others past. Kakuzu-san was intrigued by our predicament and our lives, and asked Cyn about it. When he started telling her about his own past that was when she realized he opened up to her. Afterwards she asked him about being friends, and he agreed after thinking over it."

Hidan's eyes softened at the explanation. Kakuzu never told him about anything, but they were partners for a long while, so what did that make them?

"He considered you a friend too, Hidan."

At the words his reaction came into one of shock. His features softened though when a light breeze flowed through his silver locks after the girl had stepped out of the tunnel.  
The diamond pushed dirt to blend in with the upturned battlefield that was burned to ash.

"What the hell happened here?"

Kage smiled weakly at his question and looked around. There were no trees for a good mile or so, the dirt was scorched and ashes lay in piles, scattered without coordination. "Cyn knew that Konoha wanted a body for any information they could have on the Akatsuki. Kakuzu-san's request to her was to not allow that to happen, so she burned the place."

"Did she kill any of those damn brats?"

"No. I made her give another warning to them. They are my friends after all." She spoke softly.

Hidan grumbled again. "You're suppose to be working for the Akatsuki. Did Kakuzu burn off too?"

Kage tried to stay calm, but her face fell into one of pure annoyance. "Where you not listening to me? I tended Kakuzu-san's wounds you idiot!" She drove a fist into Hidan's hair. "He's buried underground you moron."

"Hey! No need to be so rough!" He flinched as much as he could away from her hand. When she finally stopped the Jashinist looked around. "How did you get in that forest anyways? That Konoha brat said no one could step into their forest without permission."

Kage smiled softly. "It was simply really. Cyn had taken a small lock of hair from the boy when he was battling and wasn't paying attention. The forest is surrounded by a barrier, and you can only go in with permission."

"I'm not following."

Kage deadpanned for a moment and rubbed her left temple with her free hand. "You don't exactly need permission Hidan. In this case we used his hair to gain entrance, which was part of him and still was. Just by holding it I was able to get through underground and to you, because I 'Had permission'." She emphasized the last part. "Those deer up there would alert the clan and I would have had trouble fighting comrades."

"I get it now." Hidan smiled slyly. "You couldn't stand to think about me being all alone and dying, didn't you bitch?"

"Shut up Hidan!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Crillix - I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, ^_^ and if so please review. Reviews let us know we are doing well and you would like us to proceed, and the lack of them shows we need to discontinue.  
That is all. (:


	19. Reports, The Ring and Bets!

**Chapter 19**

**Silver :** I hope you guys are liking the story so far and the quick updates. OwO Perhaps we could get your opinions on the story? Do you like it? Is it going downhill- getting bad- in your mind? Anything, Productive Criticism is always good! :3 Do we need to update quicker? Well, I can't really do anything about that considering I have to get up to get ready for class in about 4 hours (I stayed up all night just to finish this chapter for you ^.^ And right now it's 1 a.m. x.x )  
Something brought me to rage earlier, and I'm still pretty upset about it.  
There is ANOTHER addition to the Eeveelutions. -.- … Why? Just..why?  
I love pokemon Gen. 1-3, afterwards it just became sloppy and the designs are- in my opinion- terrible and desperate. Generation 5 is the worst so far to me; I mean, come on a trashbag for a pokemon? Icecream? Lamps? Candles? Even the starters are crappy.  
I'm sorry if you enjoy the new pokemon, but I grew up with the original and I'm not going to succumb to the quickly-drawn-up crap that they are now calling pokemon.  
As for the Eeveelutions – The Final Five are the ones for me, not the three sloppy add-ons.

Crillix says "Fuck you, leave me alone and let me sleep." Ahh Friend Love at it's finest 3

**ONTO THE STORY!**

We do not own Naruto or any Original Characters.

* * *

Kage walked into the Akatsuki Headquarters in Amegakure with Hidan's head in her arm and the body limbs that were protected by diamond followed in closely. The common room was filled with the members save for Pein and Zetsu. Everyone turned to greet them; Kisame held his hand up and smiled. "Took you three long enough."

Konan jumped, as well as Deidara and Tobi at the sight of the newly arrivals. "What in the hell happened to you?" The blue haired woman asked with slight shock.

"Where is Kakuzu?" Itachi perked a curious brow.

"He probably met a cash cow and went to another collection office." Kisame snickered.

Deidara leaned on his hand and pointed to Kage. "And what happened to that pink haired girl, Yeah?"

The group of five waited for the correct answer; when they saw the blonde frown and Hidan's head create an expression close to a scowl it was then they realized.

"He's not dead is he, Yeah?"

Kage nodded and began walking to the opposite side of the room. "We should get to," She paused for a moment, biting her lip. "Leader."

Hidan's limbs followed her and earned more shocking expressions from some of the people. Itatchi frowned tightly, looking to Kisame.

Thanks to her memory, Kage managed to find Pein's office without much detour or wasted time. She opened the wooden door and closed it; Hidan's head in hand and his limbs waiting on the other side.

"Ah, good. You're back." Pein lifted his head from paperwork and set down his pen. "Where is Kakuzu?"

"Dead." Hidan said looking of to the side with a tightened jaw. He was so tired of it being brought up. "Fucking Leaf ninja killed him. That's all I fucking know."

Pein raised a brow, laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. His elbows supported the weight easily. "I see. What exactly happened to you Hidan?"

"Fucking Shadow Kid fucking split me and Kakuzu up, fucking tricked me into killing one of Kakuzu's damn hearts, fucking tied me up with fucking paper bombs, somehow created a deep fucking hole, blew my damn body to pieces, fell into the fucking hole and then fucking buried me."

Pein sighed and then looked to Kage. "And you. Where is Cyn?"

Kage tensed slightly; his voice was mono-toned and it seemed like he didn't care for the death of his subordinate. "We just switched places. It will be a while before we can again."

"I know." He raised his head and leaned back in his chair with a straight posture. "Alright. You did bring in the Two-Tails and the extraction went without flaw. You've completed your mission." Pein opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out three bleach-white envelopes. After closing the compartment he then held out the paper-made holders. "Here is your payment for completion. You can split Kakuzu's share in half. You two are dismissed."

Kage frowned and stood quietly, though after a bit she moved forward to his desk and gently took the payments in hand. "Oh!" She crammed the envelopes into Hidan's mouth and dug around in her bag. Hidan's cursing was muffled by the paper, though it was still noticeable he was confused and angry at her sudden action.

"Here." She held out her hand containing the ring Kakuzu had owned. The symbol meaning North within the white stone of the ring shone brightly in the light, catching Pein's eyes quickly.

"Hold on to it." He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to see her shocked face. "We will be needing someone to help with sealings. It goes on your left, middle finger if you didn't know already."

Kage gulped silently and nodded. "Yes sir." She then turned and walked to the door, turned the knob and stepped out. She began to close it slowly afterwards.

"Two more things." Pein grabbing both Kage's and Hidan's attention quickly and making her open the door a bit more. "The medical room is the door on the right of the kitchen, and you will be Hidan's partner now."

Both of them shared stunned faces; large eyes, gaping mouths and tensed muscles. Before the Jashinist and the Diamond-Ninja could object or get a single word out, the door was slammed shut.

* * *

Kage made her way down the stairs grumbling and slowly tightening a death-like squeeze on Hidan's head.

"What's so fucking bad about being partnered up with me? I mean I don't fucking like it either, you're a total bitch and shit but Pein's word is law." Hidan clenched his jaw. "Stop fucking squeezing so hard!"

"You're immortal you idiot! What does it matter?" Kage raised his head to hers, looked him directly in the eyes and yelled. "I hate this!" She shook him. "I miss being alone and unbothered by people like you calling me names! I had a nice little quiet place to stay in and you Akatsuki ruined it for me! I'll never be able to actually be with my friends anymore! I'm wanted now!"

The Jashinist growled, having one eye shut. He was dizzy from all of the shaking, and annoyed from her voice. "I don't really think a cave is a nice place."

"I had a house you idiot!" Tears began to form from her eyes and threatened to spill over. "I had friends that didn't want to use me, I had a peaceful life. I even had Tamiko! Do you understand how hard and painful it is when I go to talk to him and then I realize I'm talking to myself? No! You don't!"

They made their way into the medical room Pein had allowed her to know about, oblivious to the faces that were being made at their backs.

Deidara and Kisame held one of shock and Itatchi's eyes blinked quickly. Tobi was standing in a monkey-like position with his head looking over his own shoulder to where the two disappeared into.

"I didn't expect that, Un." Deidara said when she slammed the door, earning a scream from Hidan. Her diamond wasn't protecting his limbs anymore, and a finger twitched at the Akatsuki in the common room that was wedged into the door. It disappeared though, after the wooden door opened a tiny crack.

Deidara listened to Hidan cursing and yelling at the woman to be careful, followed by feminine yells, a loud _smack_ and a groan of pain.

"Hidan-san is going to kill her!" Tobi said playfully, dancing around.

Kisame chuckled and looked to the masked man with a gleam in his shark-like eyes that returned the playfulness. "That woman managed to sneak in here, trick us all into thinking she was a cat, almost clawed your face in half and made a getaway without any problems Tobi. If anyone is going to die it's that dumb Jashinist."

"My bet is on Hidan, Un." Deidara piped in. "He's immortal after all, and she can be killed. Plus she doesn't have a weapon, Hm."

Itatchi couldn't resist the small bet that was about to happen. "She's the only person in the world with the Diamond-Style Kekkei Genkai. Hidan would have to get some of her blood to kill her, and that diamond she defends with can't be broken unless he managed to get a piece of it. Not to mention when we fought her last we couldn't match her speed, and she was going easy. I would think Kage would win in a battle between the two."

"So it's a bet, Yeah? For if they fight, Un." Deidara stood with a clenched fist and a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Yep." Kisame snickered. "How much are we betting?"

The blonde terrorist rubbed his chin in thought. When he came up with an amount a sly smile came across his face. "Half of the next payment the loser gets, plus the losers have to do whatever the winner says for one hour, Hm!"

"Deal." Kisame smirked

* * *

A frown set into Kage's lips as her eyes clouded with sadness as she re-attached Hidan's legs to his torso. She didn't want to be here, helping an organization that kills people and was using her. She didn't understand why she was without a second thought though, maybe it was because Pein didn't make her fight or battle for his sake. Perhaps it was because these people didn't see her as a weapon? No, that's the reason they wanted her in the first place.

What was really bothering her was how she suddenly lashed out at the Jashinist with anger. She never got that angry; usually when she did she was calm, collected and handled the matter in a simple, calm and collected way.

Kage didn't understand what made her change her mind so quickly. After all, when they first brought her here Cyn had taken her place because she didn't want to hurt anyone. Something in the back of her mind was pushing her to help them, but she didn't know what that something was exactly.

All she knew, is that now she wanted to help them.

Not by killing or going to war, nothing like that. She wanted to help them turn their lives around for the better. Maybe?

The blonde moved her green glowing hands to his chest- which was blown into two separate pieces, and began mending the tissue together. The bones that had lost shards began to regenerate and become whole again while the muscles knitted together in perfect condition. Once she had connected the skin and finished that area, she worked on mending the arms back together.

A small smile cracked from her frown as she remembered when she learned how to mend such things.

**** FLASHBACK ****

"Alright." A woman pointed to a dead fish that was cut in half. "Heal it."

Kage, only nine years old, looked at her sensei with shock. "It's dead Sensei. You can't bring back those who have died." Her face grew sad.

"No Kage mend its body back to its original form, now try it!"

"Yes Sensei."

After only two hours of nonstop trying, both halves of the fish had been successfully connected; bone, muscle, blood vessels and all.

"Good job." The woman patted her on the head. "It took me a week to learn how to do that, you little fast learner."

Kage smiled widely at the praise and giggled. "Thank you Sensei!"

**** END FLASHBACK ****

Her smile had died when she remembered how her and her old teacher had parted though.

The small town the two of them had been staying in was under attack, her teacher went to fight and she never came back.

By now the only part she had to assemble was his head, and within a few seconds she was completely finished.

Kage took a step back, allowing the Jashinist to have room to sit up and stretch.

"I thought I'd be stiff as hell and shit, but I feel better than I did before." Hidan smiled and cracked his neck. "Even that embarrassing cut is gone!"

"Yeah." She said tiredly. Kage hadn't used much chakra on him, but she didn't really want to be here. Without another word, she turned and left the room.

The blonde turned to the right and walked down a long hallway before going up a set of stone stairs. At the top was the familiar corridor that she enjoyed the most out of the place. She walked past the doors with different colored flowers and stopped at her room. The flowers had been changed to a stunning white color. How did the blue-haired woman knew her favorite color was beyond her knowledge or even her favorite flower, but she did like it.

Her hand was on the knob, but before she stepped into her room her eyes were directed across the hall. Two rooms that would soon cover in dust and never be occupied again had fresh, crisp new flowers. Upon closer inspection she noticed a white carnation in the dead center of the red and grey flowers; Sasori's were red Gladioli and Kakuzu's grey-dyed marigolds. The blonde smiled at the meanings of the flowers. Even the meaning matched Kakuzu's personality; Desire for riches and the white flower that stood out meant Remembrance.

"Konan is such a thoughtful woman." She spoke quietly with a soft smile.

Kage slipped into her room without another word and closed the door quietly behind her.


	20. Simple Conversation and Naughty Touches

**Chapter 20**

We can't believe we've already posted 19- 20- chapters! We are celebrating because this is the _longest_ a story of ours has ever survived! Usually Crillix gets bored with them and quits, and I just get to busy but for some reason I end up deleting my stories.  
Even if we only have about 11 reviews it's enough to keep us going, and hopefully the numbers of reviews will climb as it progresses, because I am dead set on finishing!  
If you guys haven't realized, TOA _is now part of, and the beginning of_, the **Time!** Saga..!  
The name to TOA will be renamed to fit the saga and sequels will come. With sequels there will be _new characters, new enemies and a new plot_!  
The original idea for the sequel was to do a Crossover with Fairy Tail, but we decided **against** that and if you like the idea of it, don't worry! The Crossover will be added as an **ALTERNATE STORY** in case you would like to enjoy it! Think of it as this  
TOA is splitting into two different stories; One will stay in the Naruverse- that is the **ORIGINGAL** while the Crossover will be there just for entertainment. Since this is FanFiction after all.  
It's up to you whether you would like to continue with the original or have fun and explore the Crossover.

We would like to thank:  
**Emzy2k11, Diamond Lotus-chan, acetwolf94,** and **alexma**  
for reviewing so much.  
You four are the main reason we've continued, and your support means **a lot** to us!

And thanks to all of those that are reading the story!

Spring Break for us is now over, so updates may come slower but we will try our hardest to get it out ASAP.

Until next time, Loveys~

* * *

Kage laid on the bed that had come with the room she had been given with her arms behind her head and a leg bent so her knee was pointed upwards. Her smoky grey/blue eyes blinked quickly as she stared off into the pink-tinted ceiling that Cyn had created. Her mind wandered aimlessly in thought about the situation she had gotten herself in. She had helped the Akatsuki capture a person to be killed, killed innocent people at the collection office and practically revived a dangerous S-Class ninja that was wanted throughout the continent. Well, she didn't do those first two things in reality, but she could have stopped it.

Her left arm rose slowly above her and she opened her palm. Kage's eyes scanned over the item between her thumb and index finger intently. She began losing herself once again in her thoughts just by looking at the ring.

Kakuzu had just died, and they pass a belonging of his off so quickly? Well, not his exactly but still. When he and Cyn shared each others past with one another the information of himself not only soaked itself into the pinkette's mind, but also went further and into the ears of the three others as well. Kage knew Kakuzu had been in the organization since Pein had first established the new Akatsuki, and for him to be able to hand over something that a long-timed companion had owned for so long as well was a terrible thought.

She knew a lot about the Akatsuki, more than any of them thought. With her abilities, thanks to her ancestors and family line, she was able to gather information to add on to the old knowledge she had obtained by reading about them after they had first set out for her and attempted capture. What really made her interested in the Akatsuki in the first place was from the fact that her old sensei had given her a warning about them.

The white stone that held a small figurine meaning North gleamed and demanded attention as it caught the lighting perfectly. The blonde smile slightly and maneuvered her middle finger into the dark band.

It was large, though by some magic it began to shrink until it fit her finger perfectly.

Her long, smooth fingers stretched out straightly so she could admire the newest accessory. Her tan skin went well with the dark band and the white stone within complemented her hand, adding a little pop to it. The band itself would camouflage into the black material of her gloves when it was time to put them on again, so only the white and Kanji would be visible, but she could deal with not wearing the fingerless gloves for one night.

Kage honestly hated jewelry; in her opinion large gems set in gold was absolutely hideous when someone wore so much of it and meant when they did, it was an attempt for covering up their matching, hideous personalities. Though, something about this one ring drew her in and made her enjoy its fitting on her.

Kakuzu wasn't really that bad of a guy, so perhaps what was making her feel the slight and very small ting of happiness about now owning his ring was due to the fact he was indeed a powerful shinobi.

She didn't know, and she didn't exactly care.

Her arm fell limp to her side and she sighed deeply. It was going to be at least five days before she could transfer with Cyn or anyone for that matter; unlike those three siblings of hers she had a limit on when she could swap places. Kage rand her slender fingers through her shoulder-length blonde hair and sighed once more. A few dead strands, pale of color, wrapped around her fingers as she combed her fine and glossy locks with her hand, and she made sure the two or three thread-like, pale hairs made it into the small wooden garbage can that was sitting beside her desk.

Kage went back to her bed and laid back down in her previous spot. Her hair was sprawled in all directions and covered her face in random places. She was peaceful here, thanks to the reinforced walls that blocked out sounds from Deidara and Hidan's rooms. Ignore the missing drip, pat, drop of water falling in small circles to a stone floor, cool air and a firm bed- it was just like her cave-home back in the woods of Fire Country.

Her smokey blue eyes opened slowly at the sound of footsteps coming from under the door; she had taken the diamond walling down from that side of the room so she would know when a person was going down the hall. The shadow of feet loomed and stretched into her room, followed by a voice.

"Are you fucking going to eat or what? Konan fucking started dinner when we got back and she's fucking done now. She's not letting us eat until you fucking come."

It was her partner of course. The title made her smile fade instantly, and when she was about to object to going to dinner her stomach let out a small grumble. "Yeah, yeah." Kage sat up first then stood. She walked to the door and opened it, meeting with a bare-chested Hidan. Her expression became bored and her eyes filled with annoyance; Oh how she was already use to this. "Go put on a shirt."

"That's another fucking reason I came up here." He turned and walked further down the hallway, stopping at his door and entering. Kage waited for him to reappear before the two began to make their way downstairs to meet with the others.

Once they were in the kitchen Hidan lead her to the dinning room, which had been redecorated. The walls were lined with wooden oak which had a glossy finish and elegant paintings varied from armored warriors to flowers hung spaciously. The room was large, and within the middle a carved glass table that had water between the two main slabs and what seemed to be small fish swimming around in mini coral reefs that embroidered the rectangular masterpiece. The chairs where glass as well, and had cushions of matching colors of the flowers upstairs.

It was then Kage became clear who was in what room, besides Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu.

Kisame – Blue  
Itatchi – Black  
Diedara – Yellow  
Tobi – Orange  
Hidan – Violet

Then there were two empty cushions colored red and grey that where the closest to the door, placed right across from each; other.; plates set as if waiting for the people that would never come.

Hidan walked along the side and sat at the very end. Kage noticed two other empty seats; green and white.

"If you're wondering where you sit, it's the white chair." Kisame said pointing directly opposite of Hidan at the very end of the table, and next to Itatchi. Kage nodded slowly and walked to her designated seat, then sitting on the beautifully white cushion. "The room is amazing." She spoke in a whisper as her eyes lifted to view the glass shards that hung, and practically made up, only an inch from the ceiling. Though reflected the light from a single, small source that was embedded into the ceiling in the center of the room.

"Did you honestly believe with a woman around it would be sloppy and less than what it is?" Itatchi moved his eyes to her, though continued to face forward.

None of them were wearing their Akatsuki cloaks, so it confirmed to the blonde that they only wore them out, and it was a relief that it wasn't a 24/7 thing.

"Nice outfit, Un." Deidara snickered at the only girl sitting at the table.

Tobi put a hand to what would be his mouth and laughed childishly. "Kage-chan looks so revealing!"

"It was the only clean thing to wear." The girl growled in her defense and clenched her fists. "After dinner I plan on going shopping for something more appropriate."

Her breasts threatened to break through the tiny, tight shirt. Her stomach was fully reaveals, and only thanks to the tie that covered her cleavage. Her breasts were also being pushed up by the pink vest and it seemed like it would rip from the amount of strain if she moved wrong. The pink miniskirt seemed like something that would be used as extra fabric on panties, which the black-and-white-striped shorts underneath fit the role as such perfectly. The sleeves had been rolled up past her elbows with force due to the shortness; force from being so unbelievably tight and having a death-grip on her arms.

"Why didn't you just wear what you came in?" Kisame asked while picking at a dish of pork and putting a few on his plate, which was already decorated and filled with rice and other various meats.

Kage watched the men begin to pick out what they wanted and begin eating, happy to have small conversation that didn't revolve around Kakuzu's death. "They were really dirty." She said simply. "Plus there was blood all over them from when I stitched Hidan back together."

The shark influenced man nodded, chewing a slice of pork he had filled with rice and rolled together.

"When did you fucking learn how to do that shit? I feel better than I did when I was a fucking kid." The Jashinist asked in a tone Kage enjoyed. It wasn't yelling, like she had been hearing since she dug him up, loud or overbearing. It was a nice indoor voice that was nice to her ears, besides all of the cursing he had to place in his words.

"Aren't you guys supposed to know a lot about me?" She perked a blonde eyebrow, earning a slight growl from the silver haired male. She sighed and waved at, him; telling him to hush and cease the noise. "About two years after my village was destroyed. I was seven when that happened, so I guess I learned around nine-ish." She then wavered her hand.

"Well what all can you fucking do?" He asked after swallowing a large amount of rice that had been drowning in sauce and bits of beef.

Kage gave him a set suspicious-filled eyes. "You really don't know?"

"I know you have a fucking Kekkei Genkai, can see the damn future and know a lot about fucking Medical Ninjutsu."

"That's about it." She smiled happily. "Other than that I use Wind, Fire and Earth styles, which, as some say, practically make up the Diamond Technique. In reality though it seems I'm the only one with this Kekkei Genkai."

"You should feel special then, Hm." Deidara said with a mouthful of rice, pointing his chopsticks at the girl down the table. He took a sip of his water and continued. "No one else can use the style, so you're as rare as the diamond itself, Yeah?"

"I guess." She smiled awkwardly. Her smoky blue eyes looked around a bit before more conversation was brought up. "Where do Konan and Pein eat?"

"Pein eats in his office and Konan usually with him." Itatchi informed. He glanced down at the woman beside him, seeing she hadn't been eating herself when Kisame and Hidan were reaching for more. "You aren't going to eat?"

Kage was startled by the question and flinched slightly; her blush creeping and dusting her cheeks in a dark pink/red that covered all of her cheeks and nose. Her two index fingers poked together in her lap and her awkward smile stayed. "I don't eat before other people." She then looked to her fingers when the three males around her raised quizzical brows. "When I was being raised everyone would wait for me to have my fill before they ate. When the village was burned down, I don't know, I just always ate last." She then raised her head, showing her smile was now genuine and meaningful. "Even when I had guests I wouldn't eat until they were full and happy."

"Fucking weird." Hidan finished off his second plate after swallowing a mouthful of chicken and took a sip of his water.

Itatchi nodded in understanding at her explanation. "Perhaps you just don't like eating in front of others. Being brought up as royalty and a first priority, and having people wait for you most likely made you uneasy."

"It did." She confirmed. "Plus I would rather have my friends full and happy and me go without instead of being half-starved."

"So we're your friends now, Yeah?" Deidara stood holding his plate with a raised brow and finishing off his glass of water.

Kage froze in shock from the sudden question. All eyes were on her now and waiting for an answer. "I guess." Her voice was sheepish and full of shyness. "I mean, you're all being nice to me besides when Hidan is in his moods." A nervous chuckle escaped her lips.

Kisame smiled a toothy grin and joined in with her laughter. "Well all right! We aren't always savage killers after all."

"I know." She nodded.

Tobi flew from behind Itatchi at the girl with arms outstretched. "Tobi has a new friend!"

Kage's expression changed from shy to one of pure horror. Out of reaction and sudden extinct, her eyes were shut as tightly as they possibly could, her arms were thrown in front of her and when his body came into contact with her own, he was encased with her birthright.

Kisame reached out to catch the heavy Tobi-filled stone, though it never made contact with the glass and stayed within the air. Kage opened her eyes and screamed at the sight of the masked man being inches away from her face, resulting with her flipping from her chair. Her head made contact with the sharp edge of the glass table; the force making her turn midair and land on her front. A small trail of blood began trickling down the back of her head and started to build into a small pool. Kage laid unconscious, hair beginning to stick together from the blood, under the upturned chair and because she was unable to control the diamond, it began falling.

"Duck!" The blue-skinned man warned, making contact with the heavy stone before it could hit the table. Itatchi did as was called and moved out of the way just as the body was pushed.

Deidara dropped his plate onto the glass and looked over at the girl, as did the others. "She's got a big butt, Un." He pointed with a neutral expression. It was true, and the other's all couldn't help but look at her arse and confirm his observation themselves; which, from the small clothing, was slightly showing.

Hidan nodded and smirked slightly. "Nice damn curves to."

"That was random." Kisame scratched his head. "The most eventful thing at dinner since Sasori made Deidara into a puppet and forced him to act like a dog." He smirked at the memory of the redhead controlling the blonde and making him walk on all fours when he was being a nuisance. "What do we do now? We know some of what she's capable of. What if she wakes up all of a sudden and thinks we are going to hurt her?"

"Someone take her to her room and clean up her headwound." Itatchi stood, taking control of the situation they were forced into and started to walk away while looking at his partner. "Bring Tobi to the back, I'll go tell Konan about all of this."

"Always dodging the fucking work." Hidan muttered as the two disappeared with the masked-man-filled gem, leaving him and the terrorist to tend to the girl.

Deidara snickered and held his hands in front of him while making a grabbing motion. "I've been wanting to see how soft those are since we met her, Hm."

"I'll fucking laugh if she wakes up and kicks your sorry ass the entire fucking way to hell and back." Hidan crossed his arms, holding a frown.

The blonde male gently rolled the girl over and placed his hand on the large mound on her chest.. He waited for a moment, then squeezed softly and smirked. "This girl's got it all, Un." His hand then ran down her body to her skirt line. "You think she's a virgin, Yeah?"

Before he could press his hand any further, it became heavy and started looking how Tobi currently was. Deidara jumped away from the girls body and tried prying it off, jaw clenched tightly. Hidan howled with laughter at the sight and held his sides. "She's fucking knocked out and still has a fucking defense system!" He then pointed at the diamond that continued to grow along the bombers arm. "The fucking best part is that it's not even the Bitch's doing! Mini Bitch did it!"

The blonde smirked when the pink diamond stopped at his shoulder. He was slumped over to the right slightly from the weight, but it seemed her didn't mind it all that much. "Totally worth it, Un." He then looked to the girl. Her hips poked from her flat stomach, the skirt unable to even touch her skin and practically teased him to be touched. "I'd fuck her; virgin or not, Hm."

"You won't when she fucking rips your damn dick off." Hidan moved beside his partner and hoisted her into his arms bridal style. He groaned out of displeasure; her body, revealing and smooth to the touch, was making him want to take her as well. No wonder she wears such covering clothing! It seemed like any man that looked at her body, even just a little, or touched her would fall under her erotic spell.

Hidan's breath grew hot at the thoughts that danced around in his mind. There was no way she was in face a virgin, but he didn't really care about that. His legs carried them up the stairs and down the hall, and once he was at her room, opened it and simply, gently placed her on her bed.

Maybe if he started being nice to her, she would repay him in physical actions. A small smirk spread across his lips as more thoughts of the girl and himself spread through his mind.

Yeah, that would be nice.

* * *

**Author's note :** This is our longest chapter ever! The story itself has 3,111 words :D That may not seem like much, considering we pull out 2,000+ in just one day, but still. It just seems like everything is going great for us right now!

We both hope you're all enjoying the story; and if you do Review!  
(That rhymed. xD }  
Until next chapter~


End file.
